Only Spies Should Lead Double Lives
by Director99
Summary: What do you get when you mix a city-slicker, a new town, seven greasers, socs, high school, a musical, and being in love with someone society doesn't want you with? You get Bridget Stevens' life. Please read and review! *Previously called "Seven Greasers Plus One Exotic Personality."*
1. Prologue

Oh, daddy. Why'd you have to move me to Oklahoma? Why'd you uproot us from beautiful New York City? Your stupid job... If this is what being a college prof gets you... having to uproot your family... then it's definitely not a career I'll be looking in to.

"Bridget! We're here!"

Great. We're here. Where exactly is here? Here is Tulsa, Oklahoma. Who the hell has even heard of Tulsa, Oklahoma?

"Come help me, dear," my father said, jolting me out of my pessimistic thoughts.

"Yes, daddy." I got out of the car and walked out back to the already open trailer. I looked for a box that contained things that belonged to me. I found one labeled "Bridget" and took it out of the trailer.

"Daddy, where should I put this box of my stuff?"

"Oh, c'mere. I'll show you your new room. It's bigger than the old one."

"That's great dad. I'm sure I'll prefer this big room in Tulsa to the one with the skylights in New York."

"I don't need your lip, dear," my father replied plainly.

But what will I do without it?

"I'm sorry, dad. I just... I"m scared about this new town. What if no one likes me?"

Alright, I was lying about being scared. I was just pissed about being dragged out to east Jesus nowhere.

"Don't worry, honey. You'll meet someone. You start high school here on Monday. There will be plenty of new kids there for you to meet."

I sighed. My father opened up the door to the large, second-story room that now belonged to me.

I must admit, it was very large. I set my box down and began unpacking.

XXXXXX


	2. Mondays in Tulsa

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first Outsiders fic, so I hope it goes well. It would really be great if you guys reviewed it when you're done. I don't own the Outsiders, just my original characters.  
XXXXX  
Mondays suck ass. They really do. Especially in Tulsa, the town in  
the middle of east Jesus nowhere. I mean, I don't know anybody, and my father expects me to go to some strange high school where I know NO ONE?! Yeah, thanks a lot.  
But, I'll just have to suck it up. I put on a white sleeveless blouse and a red velvet skirt that came to about mid-thigh. Super slutty. The guys'll love it.  
I walk to the kitchen downstairs, which was still mostly unpacked.  
"Hey daddy. What's breakfast?" I asked sleepily.  
"Whatever you can find, BeeBee."  
Oh, yeah. Did I tell you my pet name is BeeBee? Well now you know. I was able to find some cereal in a cupboard. When I was finished, I stepped out into the bright morning air, took a deep breath, and told myself 'I'm making my descent into Hell.'  
XXXXX  
My first class of the day was art. I love art. It gives me a way to express myself. This was good. I was starting the day off on the right foot.  
I entered the room to find that I was the one of the last people to come in. I hate that. Better early than late. I took my seat next to a dark haired boy, who looked to be a little younger than me. He was fiddling with a pencil. I wondered if he was friend material...  
"Hi, I'm Bridget," I said with mock cheer.  
"I'm Ponyboy."  
"P...Ponyboy? Is that seriously your name?"  
"Yeah, you gotta problem with it?"  
"N...no. I'm sorry. I'm just...new and I don't know anyone, and I just haven't heard a name like that before... I'm sorry."  
He looked down at his desk. He looked back up at me and nodded his head.  
"Sorry then. I didn't mean to snap."  
Maybe I was right. Maybe he was good friend material.  
XXXXX  
After class was over, I asked Ponyboy to show me to my next class. He started to walk off, but then a thought popped into my head.  
"Hey Ponyboy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What grade are you in?"  
"I'm a freshman. You?"  
Damn. I was a sophomore.  
"I'm a sophomore."  
"Oh. Looks like we won't have many classes together then. See ya."  
And he walked off.  
Goddamnit. I'm all alone.  
XXXXX  
There! My first chapter! Will update soon. Hope you liked it. Keep reading!


	3. He's a Greaser

Author's Note: Hey again! Sorry if the last couple chapters were a bit MarySue. I'll try to fix that. Keep reading!

XXXXX

I felt so alone. I was never worried before about not having friends. Sure, I was sort of an introvert, but I managed to get up the nerve to talk to someone.

I walked into my next class. History.

I liked history, but there were times when I had a pretty hard time paying attention to it. That actually happens to me a lot. In almost everything I do. My mind just sorta wanders off.

Anyway (Look, I just did it.), I was walking into history. This time, I was early. Thank god. Well, thank Ponyboy.

"Hello!"

I jumped. It was the teacher.

"Well, uh...hello. I'm Bridget."

"Hello Bridget! You're the new student aren't you? I'm Mr. James."

"Yes I'm new. How'd you know?"

"Teachers know these things," he said smiling. I smiled back and took a seat.

More people filed in. There were a couple stragglers that came in after the bell. Another pet-peeve of mine. Yeah, that's right. No one cares if you take your sweet candy-ass time.

Bums.

"Alright class! I'd like to welcome you to your world history class. Before I get started on my expectations for this class, I'd like to welcome a new student here at our school."

Aw shit.

"Her name is Bridget Stevens."

I slumped in my seat. I hate having attention called to me.

"Where are you from Bridget?" Mr. James asked.

"Oh, my father and I moved here from New York City..."

"Looks like we've got a city slicker!" I turned my head in the direction of the comment. What I found was a smirking boy with sideburns and a stocky build. I didn't notice all the laughing coming from the class. My face turned red, I could feel it.

"Quiet down class, shh. Bridget, what does your father do?"

"My father is a professor. He transferred to Oklahoma State University here in town. He's a history prof."

"Little miss suck-up. Trying to get on the teach's good side, huh?" It was another comment from behind me. From the same boy who made the crack about me being a "city-slicker."

"Keith Matthews, would you please leave all comments to yourself?"

The whole class took in a sharp breath. The boy's, whose name was apparently Keith, eyes grew to the size of plates.

"Mr. James! I'm shocked! No one EVER calls me Keith! It's always just Two-Bit. Keep that in mind, new girl."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You realize that your snide remarks are extremely disrespectful, don't you? You think you're SO funny, but really you're just bein' an uncouth country bumpkin."

Wow. I'd never spoken up to anyone like that before. Now everyone was looking at me. Two-Bit smirked at me.

"Well excuse me for being an 'uncouth country bumpkin', Miss New York."

XXXXX

I picked on my toenails. A nervous habit of mine. I was thinking about the past day. Especially that boy in my history class, Two-Bit. He had embarrassed me in front of the whole class. I mean, I embarrass easily. What was worse was that Two-Bit was kinda cute. And if it weren't me, I'd have probably found his comments funny.

"Hey BeeBee! What are you doing just sitting on your bedroom floor?" My dad asked.

"I'm just thinking about today."

"Oh yeah? How was it? You haven't told me anything yet."

"It sort of went by in a blur. Except for history. Some kid named Keith embarrassed me in front of the whole class. I don't know if he was trying to be mean or anything, but everyone was laughing with him."

"I'm sorry. Did you make any friends today?" My father's question was laced with concern.

"Well, I met a boy in my art class named Ponyboy. He seems nice, but he's a couple years younger than me. We won't see each other much."

"Well, don't worry Bee. You'll meet someone. It'll all be fine."

"Okay daddy."

He kissed my forehead and left my room. I got into bed, and worried myself to sleep.

XXXXX

Today is already much better. I met this girl who calls herself Cherry. I recognize her from a few of my classes. She seems nice. But maybe I'm only thinking that because she invited me to sit with her at lunch. She invited me to sit with her and her friends, including her boyfriend Bob. I don't like him much though. He seems like an asshole.

"So. Bridget. How are you liking Tulsa? Have you made any friends yet? I mean, besides us," Cherry asked.

"I guess it's ok here. I haven't really met anyone, except for these boys named Ponyboy and Two-Bit."

Cherry looked at her friends, then back at me.

"Bridget, you can't hang out with those guys. They're greasers," Bob said.

"Greasers? Like the guys who put a bunch of grease in their hair and wear leather jackets?"

"The same," Cherry's friend Marcia said. I laughed.

"Then what are you guys?"

"We're socs. I'd hang around with us. Trust me. We're popular, go to great parties, and everyone likes good kids. And for all they know, we are."

XXXXX

I walked home with Cherry that day. She told me all about the divide between the greasers and socs. The greasers were kinda like hoods, but not as bad.

"So Cherry, if I hang with you, would I be considered a soc?"

"Probably."

Huh.

"I don't really like this whole idea of hating a group just 'cuz of where they're from or how much money they have."

"I dig you Bridget. But that's just how it is. Hey is this your house?"

"Yeah it is. I'll see you tomorrow, Cherry."

"Bye!"

She walked off towards home. I watched her walk for awhile.

And then I realized something. Two-Bit Matthews was a greaser. Apparently, society didn't want me liking him.


	4. You Can't Make Sodapop Flat

**Author's Note: keep reading and reviewing!**

XXXXX

The rest of the week sorta went by in a surreal blur. I kept talking to that Ponyboy kid. He seems like a good guy.

"I told my brothers about you," he said one day during class. I narrowed my eyes at him curiously.

"That so?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. I dunno why. They were just askin' me about school... And I told 'em there was a new girl, and I sit next to her in art," Ponyboy explained. I gave him a small nod.

"What're your brothers like?" I asked.

"Well, Sodapop is your age. He's... We're real close. I can tell him anything. Darry's... A real good guy."

A real good guy. Pretty vague, if you ask me.

"I'd like to meet your brothers," I told him, deciding I'd judge for myself what they were like. Ponyboy gave me a real odd look.

"What?" I asked him. Pony shifted uncomfortably.

"You sure you wanna do that? I mean, we live on the other side of town..."

I shrugged.

"So? I don't care."

"Isn't there some mutual place we could meet at?"

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Ponyboy, if this has something to do with that whole rivalry thing, I'm not gonna be happy," I told him. He looked down at his hands.

"It's not my fault it's that way, Bridget. It just is. You and I... Together... We're two very different people."

No we aren't, I thought. We don't have to let society decide who we're friends with. I let out a long sigh.

"Where could I possibly meet your brothers?" I asked.

"The DX. It's a gas station. My brother Sodapop works there. You could meet him."

"What about your other brother?"

"Darry's usually still at work by the time we get out of school. You can meet him some other time. Anyway, do you know how to get to the DX?"

I thought about that. I bet Cherry knew how to get there.

"Yeah. I think I can get there," I said. Ponyboy nodded.

"I guess I'll see you after school then."

XXXXX

I told Cherry we needed to stop by the DX after school. A promise is a promise.

"You made a promise to a greaser?"

"Yeah I did. But the guy seems nice, so drop it."

"Well, OK," Cherry said, giving in.

The DX was a gas station and car repair shop. The second I walked in, I saw Pony. I guess he saw me too because he walked over.

"Hey Bridget."

"Hey Ponyboy! This is my friend Cherry."

He merely glanced at her. She didn't return the favor.

"So," I began, breaking the silence. "Where's that brother of yours?"

Ponyboy scanned the station.

"I dunno. He's here somewhere. Probably out back or fillin' up someone's tank. If you sit at the counter, he'll probably be out in a few."

Ponyboy, looking distracted, walked off in some other direction.

I found a place to sit at the counter. I began fiddling with some straws that were sitting out. Cherry sat down next to me. After awhile, the straws got boring. I looked up from them and saw these two guys whispering, occasionally taking a glance at me. One was real handsome, and the other was okay, but had pretty fucked up teeth. The handsome one saw me and leaned on the counter right beside me.

"Hello."

"Hi," I said back.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Sodapop Curtis." He wiped his greasy hand on his shirt and held it out for me to shake it. I did.

"And I'm Bridget Stevens. I wonder, do you happen to be related to a boy named Ponyboy?"

"Well yeah! I do happen to be related to a boy named Ponyboy! He's my younger brother right over there. How'd you know?"

"Just took a shot in the dark."

It was sort of a sarcastic reply, but he didn't seem to notice.

"So what brings you here? The view?" Sodapop asked.

"Aw shuddup Soda! You can't be flirtin' with her! Sandy could walk in any minute!" The guy with the jacked up teeth said.

"I ain't flirting! I'm just being friendly." He turned to me.

"So how do you know my brother?"

"He's in my art class. I sit next to him."

"Hellllllllllllllo!"

I turned around in the direction of the loud and drawn out greeting. It was none other than Two-Bit Matthews. Great. He walked right over to where I was sitting. I didn't want him talking to me.

"Hey Two-Bit."

"Hello Soda. What's that you got playing? Kaw-Liga by Hank Williams?"

"Sounds like it. Hey, have you met Bridget yet?"

Matthews looked at me. His eyes got wide.

"As a matter of fact, we have! She's in my history class!

Sodapop glanced over at me.

"That's right. He also managed to humiliate me in front of the whole class."

"Hey, I have to go now. See ya," whispered Cherry. I waved goodbye and she left. I'd sorta forgotten about her.

"Is this true Two-Bit?" The guy with jacked up teeth asked. I'd forgotten about him too. And then Ponyboy walked over with this kid who looked about... Twelve.

"Hey Johnny. Hey Pony," Sodapop whispered.

"You guys, I didn't do Jack shit. I was just jokin' with her!" Two-Bit insisted.

The bell on the door rang again behind me. The guy who walked in came right over to us.

"Hey Dally," the small kid-who I'm guessing is Johnny-whispered.

"Yeah, hey kid." The Dally guy lit a weed right there and then.

"Who's this chick? One of you bring her in? She ain't too bad..."

"Aw shut up Dal. This is Bridget," Sodapop pointed to Two-Bit. "And it sounds like this joker's been messing with her."

"And she's new," Pony added quietly.

"Dal, I didn't do nothing. All I did was joke around with her a bit," Two-Bit defended.

"No you didn't!" I exlcaimed. "You called me a suck-up in front of the whole class..."

"And you called me an uncouth country bumpkin..."

"Which is entirely true! You're an asshole!" I was in his face by this point. I heard applause coming from behind me. It was Dally.

"Nicely played, new girl. You get points for that one."

All the guys except Two-Bit started laughing. Even I allowed myself to smile a bit.

"If this boy starts bothering you again, you let us know," the jacked up teeth guy said. Then a thought struck me. I looked at him.

"What is your name exactly?" I asked.

"Steve." He held out his hand to me, but didn't bother to wipe all the grease off. I shook it anyway.

"It's very nice to meet you Steve," I greeted back. He barked out a laugh.

"Yeah. I'm sure it is," he snarked back. Sodapop hit him with an oily rag.

"Where're you from, Bridget?" I heard a quiet voice ask from behind me. It was Johnny.

"I'm from New York City," I answered. Dally narrowed his eyes at me.

"Are you now? No way you're from my side of town."

I looked Dally up and down. He was tow-headed, lean, and had the look of a mean James Dean.

I didn't say anything back to him, just nodded. I didn't exactly want to talk to him. I didn't want to cross him.

"Well," I began slowly. "I should probably get going now. My dad..."

"The history professor," Two-Bit cut in, waggling his eyebrows back and forth. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"He is, ya know. I wasn't just saying that to get on the teacher's good side," I defended. "But I bet it's something you would do," I added.

Steve laughed, and Two-Bit looked about ready to hit everyone. I took it as my cue to leave.

I walked out of the DX. I don't know what Cherry and Marcia are talking about. Those "greasers" seem nice enough. Sure, Dally looks like a criminal, Two-Bit is a wiseass, and that one Johnny kid said about one sentence the whole time. All in all though, I wouldn't mind having those guys as friends.

XXXXX

Cherry and Marcia were over at my house. We were doing each others nails on my bedroom floor.

"So Bridget, I think you should go out for cheerleading with me and Marcia."

"Oh my god, you should! It would be SO fun, and you'd make even more friends," Marcia added.

"Well, I don't know. I've never done it before. And I've never done any of that gymnastics stuff..."

"Oh you don't need to. You just have to be able to get the crowd excited. And be really pretty. Which you are. Long, shiny black hair with curls, bright green eyes, alabaster complexion. You're more filled out than most cheerleaders, but that doesn't really matter. Please do it."

I sighed.

"Oh alright."

Cherry and Marcia squealed. I swear, they probably broke the sound barrier.

XXXXX

I was at my locker talking to Cherry. She was saying something about cheer and how much fun it'll be and how I'll probably date a football player, blah blah blah. And then Two-Bit Mathews sauntered up to my locker.

"May I speak to Miz Stevens privately?"

"Sure," Cherry agreed slowly. "See ya Bee."

Great. Cherry had adopted my pet name. Thanks, dad.

"For your information, I'm a pretty good guy. You pulled a pretty dirty trick on me, telling on me to Pony. I swear, I don't know what those guys see in you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Couldn't you tell?! I know what you were doin', trying to turn them against me."

"That's not what I was doing. I just wanted to meet Ponyboy's brother," I replied.

"Big surprise there. Every girl in Tulsa wants to meet Sodapop Curtis," Two-Bit scoffed. "Anyway, Pony was talking about you after you left. Said you seemed like a 'nice girl.' And then they wonder why I have nothing to say about you. Why wasn't I joking around like I usually do? Well it's because you humiliated me."

"You humiliated ME!"

"Get bent."

I slammed my locker.

"Leave me alone Two-Bit Matthews. I want nothing to do with you."

"Fine. Oh, and quit hanging out with those soc girls. They're just a bunch of airheads."

I ignored him and walked away.

XXXXX

**A/N: Pardon typos. This is an updated edit of this chapter, so reviews on how it went this time would be great!**


	5. There Goes the Neighborhood

**Author's Note: keep reading and reviewing!**

XXXXX

"So when are tryouts Cherry?"

"Not for another few weeks. Marcia and I will help you get ready."

"Ok, good."

The three of us were walking home from a day of shopping. Marcia and Cherry had taken me to this place called the Dingo for lunch. And it was getting to be about four o' clock now. I was finding that I really liked Cherry and Marcia. And that because I was friends with them, all these people around school really liked me. That had never been the case before. I was sorta a dork.

"So Bee, did you ever go steady with anyone in New York?" Marcia asked.

Oh god. The answer was no. I never had. I had been on dates, but have a boyfriend? I was too much of a wallflower for people to notice me.

So I lied.

"Yeah I did. We went out for the longest time. He was so sweet. But, before I moved we split because of the long distance."

"That's awful," Cherry cooed.

Suckers.

XXXXX

I woke up to the smell of bacon. It wafted up the stairs and in through the bedroom door which was...open. I knew I had closed it the night before. And I hadn't heard anyone come in. I looked around my room. And then I saw; Ponyboy and his gang all came through my door.

"What's shakin' bacon?" Two-Bit asked.

I stared at them. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

"Yeah, so you're window right there by your bed? It was unlocked so we came through there. Then we made breakfast." It was Dally. He looked me up and down.

"And you're old man ain't up yet," Ponyboy said.

My vision began to get blurry. They continued to talk, but I couldn't keep straight who. Everything seemed to be spinning.

And that's when I woke up.

XXXXX

I went to the DX immediately after breakfast that morning. It was Saturday, so I hoped Pony would be there. And Johnny so I could get to know him better. Even Two-Bit. But only so I could fuck with him.

It was about ten thirty in the morning, but already it seemed as though business was picking up quickly. About twenty people besides me were there, maybe more. I saw Soda at the counter. He was wiping it off. He looked up when he was finished and saw me. This huge smile suddenly was plastered on his face.

"Hey! You're Pony's friend Bridget, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well come over here! Siddown."

I walked over to the counter. I couldn't help but think that Sodapop Curtis was one of the nicest people I'd ever met. He was a real sweetheart. Any girl would be lucky to have him. And I guess a girl DID have him.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

"Well, uh... you know, I'm gonna sound so stupid saying this."

"No you won't. You seem to have something to say. Say it."

I sighed.

"Alright. Last night, I had a dream that you and your friends had snuck into my room. It was morning, and you guys had gone downstairs an were using the kitchen. You had snuck in through my window. You guys kept talking, but everything started spinning out of control for me. And then I woke up."

Soda seemed to consider this. He looked at me.

"What do you think it means?"

"It may not mean anything Soda. It was probably just because I had spent some time with you guys."

"Well, I'm no Harvard geek, but I think there's some meaning to your dream. And I think you'll find the meaning in the fact that we were so comfortable just sneaking into your house and makin' breakfast. Ya dig?"

I thought about it. What he said made sense. Why would someone-who I had just met-be so comfortable with just waltzing in and doing whatever they want?

"My friends do that all the time at our house. We keep the door unlocked, and anyone who know it is just comes right in usually. Mostly just the gang though. We're like brothers." He looked up.

"Speaking of brothers, there's Pony now. Ponyboy, keep Bridget here company."

I turned around in time to see Ponyboy nod his head and sit down next to me. Sodapop walked in through some door, maybe to a back room.

I turned to Pony.

"So your brother tells me you keep the door to your house unlocked? Aren't you afraid someone'll break in?" I hoped he and his brothers had considered that.

"Yeah, we do. It's 'cuz of the guys. We're like brothers, and there are times when the guys don't really want to be at home."

Unfortunately, my natural curiosity kicked in at this point. It always makes me seem like a nosy person. Or a stalker.

"Why wouldn't they want to be at home?"

Pony looked at me right in the eyes.

"I don't mean to pry..."

"No it's OK. Steve's dad kicks him out a lot. Johnny's parents abuse him. Two-Bit's mom is a good lady, but ever since his dad left she's had to work real late to support them. And at Dally's... well his dad doesn't really care what he does. He doesn't care about him at all."

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled. Their home lives sound awful. Well, Two-Bit's isn't too bad, but he never gets to see his mom. My dad works a lot, but he's always there for me.

"They'd hate for you to feel sorry for them though. They don't like pity."

"Who doesn't like pity?" It was Soda and Steve.

"The guys," Pony answered.

"Hell no," Steve mumbled.

"Pony, did Bridget here tell you 'bout her dream from last night?"

XXXXX

Pony and Soda must think alike, because they both agreed that there was some sort of meaning to what I had dreamt. What a bunch of shit. Did they seriously think that their gang just waltzing on into my house and doing whatever they want symbolizes that we must somehow become friends one day? And they'll have that same liberty at my home? We'll be that close?

Hmm. I wouldn't mind that. Especially since I seem to have a thing for Two-Bit. And his friends seem okay. I mean, I am getting to know Pony pretty well. We're on a first name basis. And Soda is real friendly to me. And he's roped me into meeting their oldest brother. Tomorrow.

XXXXX

I made my way through the north side of town. I got loads of dirty looks. I guess I looked like a soc. And I had to ask for directions about ten times.

So Sodapop wanted me to meet their oldest brother. All I knew about Darry Curtis was that Pony described him as a "real good guy." Again, pretty vague. And he said it in a pretty unconvincing way.

The north side was fairly different from the south. It was shiftier, and more run-down looking.

"Who's this soc?" Someone snarled as I passed an alley.

I stopped and turned my head in the direction of the voice. Some guy was leaning up against the exterior wall of a building. He had black hair that was long and slicked back, and his shoulders were slumped down. He was a greaser, alright.

"Um, I'm Bridget Stevens," I greeted, holding my hand out to him. I hoped he wasn't as mean as he looked, but he just laughed at me.

"I don't need your pleasantries," he spat. "Now what the hell are you doing up here?"

I pulled my hand back to my body.

"I'm supposed to be meeting somebody," I answered, hoping he'd just let me go. But he raised an eyebrow.

"Meet who? Gals like you don't usually bother with us dirty greasers," he drawled out sarcastically. I shifted my feet uncomfortably. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable in my skin.

"I-I'm supposed to be meeting Sodapop Curtis," I said as calmly as possible. The guy smiled.

"Can't say I'm surprised. I just thought he already had a steady girl," he mused. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm not meeting him for that reason," I said quickly. He laughed again.

"Sure yer not."

The guy moved to get closer to me, but I backed away, not wanting him near me.

"What's wrong, doll? You scared of me?" He taunted. I shook my head.

"No... I just really need to get going, ya know?"

He kept getting closer, then he lunged forward, getting right up in my face, reaching out for me. I yelped, and he backed off, laughing.

"Too easy," he chuckled. Then his face got real stormy, just at the same time as I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder.

"We gotta problem, Tim?" The owner of the hand asked. Tim spit on the ground.

"Not at all, Randle. Just getting to know this fine young lady right here," Tim snarled.

"Sure you were. I saw you scare her, you dick! She's a friend of Sodapop's, so you better back the hell off."

Tim held his hands up in surrender, and went back to sulking in his alley. Steve Randle jerked me forward, hand still on my shoulder.

"Think you could lighten up a bit?" I asked. Steve glared at me, but took his hand off me, muttering a 'sorry'.

"That was Tim Shepard," he said suddenly. "Avoid him. Don't screw with him, or screw him for that matter. He can be bad news."

"Okay. I won't mess with him or have sex with him," I said.

"You better not. People 'round here would start talkin' if they found out ya did. Hell, they're gonna talk if they fun out you're hangin' around us."

I sighed.

"Why do you guys hate each other? You wouldn't believe the dirty looks I got coming up here," I sighed. Steve shrugged.

"I dunno why it's like that. It just is. Shit, I can't even believe I'm bothering with you. But... But Sodapop thinks you're okay, and I'm inclined to believe that bastard."

I smirked.

"You sure do have a mouth on you, Steve Randle," I sighed. Steve smirked.

"Yeah, I sure do. And from the sounds of it, you do too," he retorted. I felt my face go pink.

"I guess so," I mumbled.

"Hey, Mathews deserved whatever he got. The guy's a dumbass most of the time. Can't take half of what he dishes out."

I nodded. I didn't want to think about Two-Bit. I liked him, but didn't like him. My feelings about him were so conflicting, I'm sure I'd say something stupid about him if I opened my mouth. Can you hate someone, but like them at the same time? I don't know.

"How'd you find me?" I asked Steve.

"I was walkin' by. So luck, I guess. Tim didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

"No. But he called me a soc."

"That's because you are one."

I stopped walking. Steve stopped walking a few steps ahead of me.

"Ain't you gonna keep walking? C'mon, we gotta go meet up at Sodapop's house."

I stared at Steve Randle. He's a greaser, like Tim Shepard. Like Ponyboy. Like Two-Bit. I wondered what girls from this side of town were like. Maybe the exact opposite of me. Me, dressed in knee-length skirts and tasteful blouses. Me, who lives on the south side. Whose father has a steady job.

Two months. And I already had a label.

"I'm a soc," I repeated.

"Yeah, you are. Now brace yourself for some dirty looks girl, 'cuz you're gonna get loads of 'em."

XXXXX

**A/N: Pardon typos. This is an updated chapter, so reviews are definitely appreciated!**


	6. Society Hates My Friends

**Author's Note: Keep reading! I'm hoping to have Bridget's relationship with the greasers and socs start to pick up in the next couple chapters.**

XXXXX

A soc. A fucking Soc. I hadn't even been in Tulsa for two and a half months. I already had a label. Goddammit.

Steve dragged me through the north side, the two of us barely speaking. After all, I was just Sodapop's friend, just a little soc girl with no business being on their side of town. What a crock.

Steve did ask me if I liked Elvis. I waved my hand in a so-so motion.

"Then who do you like?" He asked.

"Uh... The Beatles, Simon and Garfunkel," I replied. Steve scoffed, and kept on dragging me along. Something told me he didn't like my taste in music.

XXXXX

"Well, here it is. 731, North St. Louis," Steve proclaimed as we walked up to a run-down looking house.

"This Sodapop and Ponyboy's house?" I asked. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Where else would I take you?"

I shrugged. I followed him up the steps, and I watched him fling the door open without knocking, and he gestures for me to follow him inside.

The house was pretty well kept, considering a bunch of boys took care of it. All of them immediately turned on the TV and radio full blast. It surprised me.

"Visitor, for Sodapop Curtis!" Steve yelled into the kitchen. Sodapop came waltzing out, noticed me, and smiled.

"Hey, Bridget! Looks like Steve brought you up here."

"Hell, she brought herself up here. Shepard was botherin' her, and I just brought her the rest of the way," Steve scoffed.

"Who was Shepard bothering?" Someone from the hall asked. Sodapop's smile got a bit wider, and he grabbed my hand.

"C'mere," he said, and I followed him. Not like I had much choice. Sodapop had me in a death grip.

"Dar, this is Bridget Stevens. She's new here."

Darry stepped out from behind a door. He was a big guy, for sure over six feet. He was also real broad and muscular.

"She's the girl Two-Bit won't talk about?" He asked slowly, lips quirked up into a small smile. "Well, I can see why."

Steve came from behind us and barked out a laugh.

"Y'all better keep it down, Mathews is comin' up to the house now with Dal," he loudly whispered.

I rolled my eyes. I knew what the three of them meant. I mean, I'm not pretty. I have frizzy black hair, I'm super white with too many freckles, and... Well, I kinda like my eyes. They're green. But otherwise, I'm barely over five feet, and I'm not exactly what I'd call skinny.

"Yello, Curtis family!" Someone, presumably Two-Bit, called from the front room. I guess Dallas was with him too, but I didn't hear him say anything. I didn't see him as someone who gave friendly greetings.

I shrunk into myself, not wanting to talk to Two-Bit. Hopefully, he's just ignore me. Fingers crossed.

"She's what? She's here? No."

Two-Bit's voice again. Talking about me, no doubt. He didn't want me here.

"Who really gives a shit, man?" Another voice, I think it was Dally's, asked. "She ain't too bad lookin' either. We'll just try an' keep her away from those soc broads."

"It prolly isn't that easy." That was a quieter voice. It was that one kid, Johnny.

"I don't see anything wrong with get if to know her."

"She ain't blonde though, so I guess Two-Bit's sitting this one out."

"Shuddup, Dallas."

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"When it comes to her, I can and will."

There was a crash, and I assumed Two-Bit and Dallas were going at each other.

I wanted to disappear. I had a crush on a guy who didn't even want me around.

"Just ignore him, Bridget. Like I told you, he's a dumbass," Steve shrugged.

"Yeah," Sodapop agreed. "C'mon out to the front room. I wanna get to know you, you bein' Pony's friend an' all."

Sodapop gave me a wink, and dragged me out to the front room.

XXXXX

I ended up staying at the Curtis home until about five. We talked about all sorts of crap. From boys, to the social structure, to what New York City was like on my side of town. I told them how my dad used to take me to plays on Broadway, an how my favorite was Man of La Mancha. And how if I were brave enough, I'd love to be a Broadway singer.

I learned about the guys too. Pony digs books and movies, and I told him I'd have to see one with him. I also had a list of books for him to read. I was a lot like him in that way. Dally was practically a hood without a care in the world. Something about him though made him endearing. Johnny was the gang's little pet. He was quiet and shy, and had been badly beaten by a group of socs around the time school started. Steve was Soda's best friend. He was great with cars. Soda was too, and he was happy-go-lucky and would listen to every word you said. Darry really was Superman. He played football, was boy of the year, and ruggedly handsome. He was rough though. We were talking, and he had gripped my shoulder so hard it bruised. You could tell it hurt him to be like that though. And Two-Bit? He really was a funny guy. After a couple of beers, he forgot he hated me and acted like himself. He would pop up between people having a conversation and try to scare you. He squealed. He even made fun of himself. Matthews was full of retorts. His high-pitched laugh was the equivalent of someone saying that everything was alright, and always would be. No matter what.

After awhile, I needed to head home.

"Bridget?" Darry called.

"Yeah?"

"Um... If you ever wanna come back around... Just know that the door is always open. You can come by whenever ya need to. Or want to, of course."

I gave him a small smile.

"Sure Darry. I can manage that."

And that's where my double life began.

XXXXX

A crowd of kids were surrounding the bulletin board at school on Monday. I maneuvered my way through the crowd. There was a callout sheet posted on the board. It was for the drama department's spring production of the musical "Anything Goes."

Oh my god.

"You should try out."

I turned around. It was Pony and Johnny.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you'd be real good. Have you ever sung before?"

"Not in public..."

"What's goin' on here boys? Who called the cavalry?" Two-Bit joked. He started in on his high-pitched laugh.

"No one, Two-Bit. It's the callout sheet for the spring musical."

"Ohhhh. So these are all the drama geeks crowdin' around here. You should do it. I may have been a bit buzzed, but I remember you sayin' you liked stuff like that."

I nodded. Tryouts were... December 11th. Good. That was far enough away from cheer tryouts.

Oh god. Cheer tryouts were next week.

Oh well. I put my name on the callout sheet, and grabbed an information sheet. I stuffed it in one of my books and walked off. I was looking for Cherry. I needed her help.

XXXXX

"Okay, Bee. Chin high, big smile. There you go."

I was at Cherry's house with her and Marcia. We were preparing for the tryouts, which were in one week. Apparently, all you had to do was learn one cheer and smile so much it hurt your face.

"You ready to start, Bee? Now be loud. A whole stadium will have to hear you. That's why we're practicing outside."

She smiled. I looked at the pompoms in my hands.

"Ready? OK!"

XXXXX

"So you really tried out?" Steve asked.

"Yep." I was looking at the callout form for the musical on the Curtis's sofa. I could use any song I wanted. The audition piece had to be from twenty-five to forty-five seconds long.

"Were the other girls really good?" Johnny asked.

"I guess. All you had to do was perform the cheer the coach had given us to do. We did them in groups."

"You really don't care if you make it, do ya Bee?" This time it was Dal.

"Where'd you hear that name? That's what my father calls me."

"Two-Bit told me your soc friends call you that too"

I shook my head and went back to thinking what I'd sing for tryouts. I decided to get an opinion from the guys.

"What should I sing for the audition?"

I thought aloud.

"How 'bout Hounddog?" Two-Bit teased.

"Shut up Two-Bit."

"Maybe you could sing one of the songs from that play you told us you liked. About the Don Quixote guy?" Pony suggested.

It was a good idea.

"I suppose. I could sing 'Aldonza' or something. She has a real high voice though. I don't know if I could do that."

"Sure you could."

"Or," Soda began, coming in from the kitchen. "You could sing one of the songs from the actual play. Shows ya did yer research."

"Not a bad idea, Sodapop."

He grinned, clearly pleased with himself.

"In fact, that's exactly what I'll do."

XXXXX

"Bridget?" My father called.

"Yeah, dad?"

"One of your friends, Cherry called while you were gone. She was hoping you'd call back."

"Alright. I've got it up here"

I picked up the receiver to my cream colored princess phone that sat on the desk in my room. I dialed Cherry's number. After three rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Bridget Stevens, one of your daughter's friends. May I speak to her."

"Of course." I assumed the person on the other end was her mother.

"Bridget! I'm so glad you called back! Guess what!"

Uh-oh.

"What?"

"You made the cheer team! So did Marcia and I! This will be so great!"

"Are you serious Cherry?"

"Yep."

I was surprised. I honestly didn't care if I made it or not, but I was sorta happy I did.

Cherry and I spent the rest of the evening talking about uniforms and boys.

XXXXX

"Honest, I really made the team. I'm not lying!"

I had told the gang about how Cherry had called to tell me I had made the team. How I'd have to wear a sweater with a bright orange "T" on it and a skimpy skirt with white knee socks and white sneakers. My hair would be tied up on my head in a huge orange bow. The guys though it was hilarious, me as a cheerleader. But a thought seemed to dawn on Darry.

"The past couple years, Pony's been on the track team. You would be down their cheering for him if he makes the team, and us guys could watch you two." He smiled, clearly pleased that he had made that realization. I had noticed that his smile was a bit sad though. Like he was hiding something behind it.

XXXXX

**A/N: Pardon typos. This is an edited version of this chapter, so reviews are definitely appreciated!**


	7. Last Night Will Make its Mark

Author's Note: Keep reading and reviewing!

XXXXX

"Show us Bridget!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I look like a slut! I can't show you guys."

"Hey, no one here cares, do they? I mean, we see sluts everyday! This is a one time deal."

It was undoubtedly Two-Bit who said that.

"Fine," I sighed. I unlocked the bathroom door, and opened it.

I swear to god, all of their eyes grew ten times bigger as they went from the bow on the nape of my neck to the bare thighs to the white sneakers.

Dallas was the first to break the silence.

"Well, you do look like a slut."

"If it's what the audience wants!" Two-Bit started laughing at his own joke. Ponyboy sat on the couch next to Johnny, looking confused as hell. Steve and Soda looked pretty happy just looking me up and down. Darry had practically gone back three huge steps when I stepped out. Can't say this wasn't the reaction I expected.

XXXXX

"So what did you choose for your audition song?" Ponyboy inquired. We were walking home from school. Two-Bit had been teasing me, Marcia, and Cherry about cheerleading all day. I wanted to smack him.

I feel like suck a dumbass liking him. Still. But, it was the last day of school for awhile. It was Thanksgiving break. It wasn't too cold, which I wasn't used to. New York was usually freezing by this point of the year.

"I chose 'You're the Top.' I'll probably sing the first part, which is Reno's part."

"Who's Reno?" He asked.

"She's the female lead. She's a nightclub singer, and she has a very powerful voice usually."

"Have you started practicing?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know the guys are gonna wanna hear you sing. Just like they wanted to see you in your cheer uniform."

"Yeah, I figured. The cheer thing I figured too, but only because they knew I'd look like a tramp in it."

He kind of smiled, and nodded at the same time. He knew what I meant.

XXXXX

Why is Thanksgiving break so short? I wish it were longer, because we're to day four of six. Thanksgiving itself was yesterday. I visited the Curtis house a couple days ago, and Pony was right. They wanted to hear me sing. So I did.

Again, their eyes grew ten times their normal size, and this time their jaws hung open freely.

"Goddamn, Bee! You're good!" Steve yelled, grabbing my shoulder and shaking it. I smiled. I honestly didn't know I had it in me to be good at singing. I thought my voice was too masculine or something.

"You're really good, Bee. You are," Johnny said.

"What do I sound like?" I honestly had no idea. I really wasn't paying attention to what I sounded like.

"Let me see," Two-Bit began, stroking a non-existent beard. "Loud, for one. And... what's the word..."

"Full? Deep? Smooth?" Ponyboy suggested.

Two-Bit smiled.

"All of 'em."

Everyone looked at him kind of funny. His grin dissipated. Soda's just got bigger. And Dallas's. and Darry's. And everyone else's.

"What? It's true. You heard her."

They nodded their heads. But they kept just looking straight at Two-Bit.

XXXXX

I called my father telling him I would be staying with the Curtis' for the night. I've done this a few times before. I like staying here, and no one really gives two shits if I do. We like each other around.

At one point in the night, I had my head in Soda's lap. We were the only two still awake for some reason. Usually, he goes off with Ponyboy and I pass out on the couch. But, here we were.

"So, do you like being a cheerleader? How do you like being at the games an stuff?"

"Fine I s'pose. I apparently have a very loud voice, so that helps."

He smiled.

"Hey, Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna tell you something that you can't tell anyone else. OK? Not the guys, and especially not Darry. I might tell Ponyboy, but leave that to me."

"Alright, Soda. What is it?"

He took in a huge breath, and let it out.

"I think I'm gonna marry Sandy. But probably not until Pony's outta school, and I need to keep helpin' Darry a bit. But I'm going to marry her."

I looked at him. Just looked at him. I'd never met Sandy, but I heard she was a nice girl.

"You love her, don't you Soda?" I asked him, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I do."

"I've never been in love."

He looked at me smiling, one eyebrow raised. He got that from Two-Bit.

"You sure about that?"

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat that had suddenly had made its appearance.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean," he began. "That you're in love. Easy as that."

"With who?"

"If you don't know, then I don't."

I waved him off. He smiled that reckless grin of his, his eyes dancing and full of life. I've never met a person like him in my life. He was so confident. And so understanding.

"Soda?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you think... that all of us are friends? That we don't just hang around each other for the hell of it?"

He looked down at me, exasperated.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we are."

"Well I'm glad. I've never had friends like you guys before."

"Not even Marcia and Cherry?"

"No. They're my friends, and I like them. But you guys are different. I think you understand me and know me on a different level than they do. Like you know the real Bridget. Not the cheerleader. The one who'd rather be reading or seeing a movie than go shopping. The one who'd rather be a professional Broadway actress than a professional housewife, like they're destined to be."

"I think we do too. You know something, Bee?"

"What?"

"It'll be us who are sitting front and center at your Broadway debut. I'm guessing you'd expect something like that out of us."

"I do. Maybe I could get you a discount on seats, as a friend of the performer sort of thing."

He nodded. I closed my eyes, with my head still on my lap, with Two-Bit still passed out drooling, Johnny in Darry's chair, Dally off in the cooler for 90 days, Steve probably dealing with his dad, Darry and Ponyboy asleep in their rooms.

I don't think I've ever felt more accepted anywhere in my life.

XXXXX

Today has been full of ups and downs. For starters, Marcia and Cherry finally got what they wanted for me: A man. Some big-time jock spotted me at today's game, and asked if I wanted to go to the nightly double tomorrow. I told him I'd go. He's a friend of Bob and Marcia's boyfriend Randy. We decided to all go together.

The boy's name is Jerry Thompson. I must admit, he is a doll. I found myself comparing him to the guys in the gang.

Speaking of the gang, Ponyboy got jumped today. I was riding to the Curtis house with Steve and Soda. I was telling them all about my date tomorrow. I guess they were happy for me. And then, when we got there, I told the rest of the boys about my date with Jerry. The guys kept exchanging glances with each other.

That's when we heard it. A yell from nearby. The boys ran over, chasing the socs out of the neighborhood. Darry was talking to Pony. I walked over. I could see Ponyboy tearing up. Darry was holding his shoulder tightly. I found myself pulling him back.

"They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?" Darry asked.

"No," was Pony's weak reply. Soda ran over, holding Ponyboy close.

"Did they pull a blade on you?!" He asked, incredulous.

"Yeah."

He was really torn up, and I felt awful. He was just a kid. I held out my hands to him and pulled him up. He walked on with his brothers. I followed.

Darry seemed pissed, and I had no idea why. I knew his relationship with Ponyboy was strained, but couldn't he be gentle with him, just for a little while? That's what I couldn't understand about Darry. I watched him walk back inside the house.

"Gosh, Soda. Why's he always gotta be like that?" I overheard Pony say.

"He's just got a lot more worries than he used to."

All of us started to stand around the two of them. I noticed Dally was out of the cooler early.

"Good behavior," he told us.

We started on our separate paths, but still grouped up. It was funny how we did that.

I kinda spaced out for awhile, like I do. I caught something about Soda and Steve going to the game tonight. Not one I had to go to, though. If I remember correctly, there was a Tulsa University game tonight. I also caught something about Dally, Johnny, and Ponyboy going to the movies tonight. And Two-Bit getting wasted again.

I wish he wouldn't always drink so much. He's told me he learned it from his old man. All I could think when he said that was how much I didn't want him to turn out like his bastard father.

XXXXX

I was in my room, getting ready for my date with Jerry. I decided to wear jeans and a khaki tube top. I touched up my hair and makeup and went downstairs. I kissed my father goodbye when the boys came, grabbed my sweater and went out the door.

XXXXX

The movies were two god-awful beach flicks. Dandy. I wasn't in a good mood, because the boys insisted on getting zonked. Cherry was clearly upset, so Marcia and I followed her, leaving Jerry, Bob, and Randy to get drunk.

"I've told them once, I've told them a hundred times. I'll never go out with them when he's drinking."

We sat down together, after Marcia got a soda from he concession stand.

And that's when the night started changing. Dally, Johnny, and Ponyboy all sat behind us.

"Look at the cute redhead," Dally said, in a not so quiet voice.

"Are you a real redhead? Are you real?"

He propped his feet up, immediately falling over. I heard Pony laughing hysterically. I turned around to look at him. He immediately stopped his laughing.

"Hey Bridget," he whispered. I smiled back at him.

Dally continued to fuck with Cherry, until she got fed up.

"Get lost, hood!" She screamed.

He got up and left.

"You gonna start in on us too?" She yelled at Pony and Johnny. They shook their heads no.

"You're too sweet lookin' anyway."

Dally came back with a coke for Cherry, which she promptly threw in his face. I guess he finally got fed up with her and left.

Ponyboy and Johnny came up to sit with us. I was sitting in the middle of Cherry and Marcia. Johnny sat to Marcia's left, Pony sat to Cherry's right.

"So how old are you boys?"

I knew the answer.

"Fourteen."

"Sixteen."

"That's funny," Marcia began. "I thought you were both..."

"Sixteen," Cherry cut in. She looked at me. I knew why she did it. Most people mistook Johnny for fourteen and Pony for sixteen. She was being sensitive.

"Get outta my hair!" Johnny yelled.

"Here kid, you got a couple of hairs outta place. Have a beer, it'll calm your nerves."

It was Two-Bit.

'Shit,' I thought.

"Aw, hey BeeBee! What are ya doing with these ladies? Are my boys botherin' ya?"

Cherry and Marcia looked at me confused. They had no idea I spent time with these guys. They did know about Two-Bit, and how he used to treat me like an asshole.

"Say, where's ol' Dal?"

"Yeah, where is old Dally?"

It was Tim Shepard. God, he scared me.

"He's gone Tim," Pony said, a bit scared.

"I know he slashed my tires!"

"He's really gone Tim. You guys seen Dally?"

We all shook out heads no. Bit he stuck around a little longer, eyeing me.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little soc girl who wanders up north all the time. Why the hell do you keep doin' that?"

"Leave her alone, Tim. She ain't done nothin.'" Two-Bit scolded. He set his hand on my shoulder.

"Leave. Her. Alone." This time, it was a deep growl. Tim left, off to find Dally. I turned to Two-Bit, and he looked me right in the eye. They expressed pretty clearly how angry Tim had just made him.

"Dal got a blade?"

"No," Johnny said.

"Good deal. Tim'll fight fair if he don't."

I drowned out the rest of the conversation, only thinking about how angry Two-Bit's eyes had been.

XXXXX

The boys began walking us home. Two-Bit talked to Marcia almost the whole way. Until our dates found us.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"Who're these clowns?"

Randy and Bob stepped out of the car.

"Cherry! What're you doing!? Just because we got a little drunk..."

They fought. I saw Jerry in the back, laughing a drunken laugh with another one of his friends. It wasn't like Two-Bit's. It was hard, and it sounded like yelling.

Maybe that's just what he sounded like drunk.

"Who ya calling bum, pal?" Two-Bit yelled. My mind snapped back into what was going on. Cherry looked at me, desperate. I walked over and stood beside her.

And then it got scary. Two-Bit brought out his prized blade, broke his beer bottle ( which he gave to Ponyboy. God know he'd never use it.), and began yelling at Randy. He claimed to be looking for a fight, but I know he wouldn't really fight him. As long as Randy backed off.

Marcia grabbed my arm. I looked over at the boys. Pony was talking with Cherry. Johnny looked scared out of his mind. And Two-Bit still had his blade out, his eyes screamed with fear and anger. He caught me looking at him, and they turned soft. A smirk played on his pink lips.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in the car next to Jerry.

Little did I know how wrong that night would go after I was dropped off at home.


	8. A Week in Hell

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm updating as quickly as possible, but keep reading and reviewing. The Outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton.

XXXXX

I started piecing the incidents of last night together as soon as I went downstairs after getting ready for school. My father was sitting at the kitchen table, a solemn look on his face. I thought I was in trouble, naturally. I'm not always doing saintly things with the boys, but I usually keep those things pretty well hidden.

God, how I wish he had found out something like that.

"Good morning, dad."

"Good morning. Bridget, I have something to tell you."

I knew the conversation was going in a wrong direction because he'd used my real name.

"Your friend Cherry's mother called late last night. Cherry's boyfriend Bob was killed."

A huge lump was forming in my throat. I didn't like Bob, but he didn't deserve to be killed. There are few people I would wish anything bad on, Tim Shepard for instance. But not Bob. Or really, Cherry.

"That's awful. Do they know who?"

"Well, he was stabbed by a kid from the north side. There were witnesses that said that the boy who killed him had dark hair that was greased back, tanned skin, and a scar on his face."

Oh. My. God.

Johnny.

"Was anyone with him?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Yes, there was another boy. They don't know much about him yet and his involvement."

It was undoubtedly Ponyboy. I couldn't breathe. Johnny had killed Bob.

But why?

XXXXX

I couldn't focus in school. I tried to help Cherry, but my mind kept wandering to the boys. I had a game tonight, but I knew I'd be darting straight to the Curtis home afterwards. I had to see them.

XXXXX

I didn't bother changing after the game. I couldn't look at Jerry. Or Randy. I just got out if the stadium as soon as possible.

I walked my way to the Curtis house. It was starting to become easier for me now, the other people on the north side were getting used to me being with a bunch of greasers.

I arrived at the Curtis house, and opened the door, letting it close with a slam. I looked around. Everything looked normal. But it wasn't. There was no commotion. The TV and radio were off. Then I heard it; mumbles from Darry's room. I ran towards the voices. The door to his room was open, so I walked right in. Sure enough, there was Darry, Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, and Dallas.

Wait... where were Johnny and Pony?

"Bee," Soda choked out, grabbing me and sobbing into my shoulder. I held him back, running my fingers through his hair. I threw a confused glance to the others. Darry looked too distraught to say anything. Dal just looked to the floor. Steve too. Two-Bit walked up to me, leaned into my ear and said:

"They ran off."

I turned to him, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want to cry. But the tears fell freely. They all knew I knew. They knew I knew Johnny had killed Bob. And Ponyboy was with him. And Bob was the boyfriend of Cherry, one of my friends.

"Does anyone know where?" I choked out, still holding a sobbing Sodapop.

"We've been trying to get that out of Dal. He helped them," Darry sighed.

"I told you. Texas. They're runnin' off to Texas."

"Then lets follow 'im!" Two-Bit yelled. "I don't care where they are, I'll comb through every inch of sand and prairie."

I shook my head no, and so did Dar. We understood that there was no way going to Texas would help. We had to stay here, and just wait.

"No Two-Bit," I said shakily. "We just have to wait here. They'll come back."

"And if they don't?"

"They will. Don't think like that. They will come back. It'll all be okay."

He close his eyes, and set his hand on my shoulder, squeezing tightly. Like last night. He looked at me, with those same eyes full of anger that he had when fighting with Randy. Instead of softening, however, they stayed hard and angry. But they were rimmed with red.

"I hope you're right Bee. I hope you're right," Darry sighed.

XXXXX

There is nothing worse than watching someone hurt over over a person they love so dearly. I now know this from experience. I felt it, and so did the guys. I could even see some guilt in Dallas's eyes. Even Darry was pretty torn up.

But Soda was the one all of us were worried about. Why? Because not only had Ponyboy run off, Sandy had moved to Florida. Because she was pregnant. And the baby wasn't Soda's. It was some other guy's bastard child.

Every night, I'd go to the Curtis house, and then come home. I'd vent to my father about all the problems my friends were facing. How it wasn't fair for people who hadn't done anything to deserve what they were getting. They weren't getting any breaks in this life, and why shouldn't they?

I was over at the Curtis house one night, venting about my thoughts to Two-Bit. For once in his life, he wasn't trying to make jokes. He wasn't being silly. He was just listening, nodding his head every now and then. His silence scared me more than anything. I thought changing the subject might help, but then he got up. He walked into the kitchen. And I heard it. He was sobbing.

"You're right," he called to me.

I heard the fridge open, and he pulled out a beer, preparing to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Like he always did.

XXXXX

The nerve of some people! Jerry Thompson asked me out on date. Why in the hell would he? Shouldn't he want to avoid me or something? After all, I did walk out on him on Sunday.

I said yes all the same. We decided to get dinner at the Dingo, an then maybe just take a drive or something after his game tonight, which was a Thursday. Pony and Johnny had been missing for four days.

After the game, I changed and Jerry and I went to the Dingo, as planned. I guess it was fun. We talked for awhile. A bit about Bob, a bit about ourselves and school. Jerry did get a bit buzzed, but I wouldn't let him go as far as Two-Bit does. We payed and left.

Then my night took an unexpected turn.

We were driving, and then Jerry started to drive up north. Greaser territory. He drove up to a vacant lot, and put the car in park. He looked at me, a cocky grin on his lips, and anger flashing through his eyes.

"I know you hang around those greasers," he said sinisterly.

"I know you know who killed Bob. I could see how you were acting around those greasers the night he died. Tell me, how often do you come up here?"

I gulped.

"Almost every day."

He shook his head.

"I thought you got it Bridget. I mean, you're a soc! You hang around Marcia and Cherry. You live on the south side. Why do you hang around these bums?!"

"Why does it matter?! Why do you care, Jerry? They're just people."

"No they aren't. They're dirty little people. Hoods. And you know what you are? You're like them. A little sympathizer. You're like wiggers, but that's a different subject. In fact, I bet you're one of those too."

I was appalled. A sympathizer? Wigger? Eleanor Rigby by The Beatles came on the radio. Now I love The Beatles, they're my favorite band ever. But, tonight Eleanor Rigby seemed even more sad than normal.

"Is this why you brought me out Jerry? To 'confront' me about something you feel is wrong? Well fuck you! Fuck you to hell, Jerry Thompson!"

His face became even angrier. His eyes narrowed, his lips pursed.

"You know what? I'm gonna teach you a little lesson."

That's when he began to force himself on me. He tried to work his hands up my shirt. I began screaming for help, from anyone. Even from Tim Shepard. He knows I'm friends with Dally.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up, ya broad!"

It was getting dark. I kept trying to push Jerry off me, but it was hard. My heart was racing.

"Get. Off. Her!" Someone yelled. Jerry suddenly was pulled off me. The person who got him off me was shadowed in the dark. I could see him hitting Jerry in every possible place, slamming him against the car.

The figure held out his hand to me, pulling me out of the car. It was a very calloused hand. He slammed Jerry back in his car, got in his face, and spoke to him dangerously low. He must of told him to leave, because Jerry backed up and sped away.

The figure turned to me. He grabbed my hands, and I'm sure he could feel my fast pulse.

"Bee? Are you alright? It's Two-Bit, hon. You're okay now. He's gone," he soothed.

"Two-Bit?" I whispered.

I started to cry. I slumped into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. Lets stop by the Curtis's. I'll get my car and drive you home."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and we made the walk over.

XXXXX

"He WHAT?!" Darry yelled, furious. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective hold. Everyone who was still here except Dally were at the Curtis's. Two-Bit told them about how he found me, and some soc was forcing himself on me. He still kept his arm around me. Steve and Soda joined Darry in his hold of me. It was almost suffocating. But it was okay. I knew they were doing it because they were scared, and had been the whole week. And this was just fuel to the fire.

XXXXX

Two-Bit dropped me off at home, as promised. He insisted on coming in though, to explain to my father why I was out so late. And what had happened with Jerry.

"I need to Bridget. I know you won't tell him," was his reasoning.

I let him in, and sure enough, there was my dad sitting on his arm chair.

"Bridget Marie Stevens, why are you so late?" He yelled. I can barely remember a time when my father was this angry.

"Mr. Stevens, let me explain."

My dad looked to Two-Bit.

"You see, Bridget was with her date when I found her. Her date was trying to take advantage of her. Don't worry, I beat him up real good. She's late because I had to get my car to take her home."

My father's face had fallen. He looked from Two-Bit to me, and then walked over and hugged me tighter than he ever has. I glanced at Two- Bit. He looked at me with a smile.

"I'm going to kill the boy who did that to you, Bee," my father murmured. I laughed, allowing myself to genuinely smile for the first time in awhile.

XXXXX

Friday is already a better day. Two-Bit picked me up for school. We laughed the whole way, Two-Bit telling me one of his outrageous stories, only he knowing if it was true or not.

Then, in all seriousness, he asked

"Are you ready for tryouts next month? For the play?"

Oh. Yeah. I'd forgotten about those in the commotion of the past week.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Good. Because all of us expect to get front row seats when you're starring in that play. Your dad can sit with us too, of course. But you'll give US the discount."

He smiled, then laughed a bit. I smiled with him.

"Hey Two-Bit?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why'd you pick me up today?"

He gripped the wheel tighter. His knuckles turned white.

"For a couple reasons. Last night, for instance."

"What's the other reason?"

He sighed, and was starting to look a bit nervous.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet."

XXXXX

My day was sort of normal, but confusing at the same time after that ride to school. I had no idea what Two-Bit meant. What was he talking about? And why had he gotten so nervous?

I went home that afternoon pretty distraught. I was pissed. Not just because I had no idea what Two-Bit meant, but also because two of my friends were missing, the school was still mourning Bob's death, Jerry wasn't at school, Marcia an Cherry aren't the same, and I have PMS.

I just wanted everything to be normal.


	9. He Always Gets What He Wants

Author's Note: Keep reading you guys! I've been getting great reviews. Keep it up. I don't own The Outsiders.

XXXXX

Well, things aren't normal. Not at all. I must've jinxed it.

There's good and bad news.

The good news? Ponyboy, Johnny, and apparently Dally are back. The bad news? For one, Johnny and Dally are in the hospital. I don't know their conditions. The other piece of back news I found out when Steve, Two-Bit and I went over to the Curtis's, expecting it to just be us. But no, there was Ponyboy, making breakfast in the kitchen. With bleached hair. Yuck.

Two-Bit was ecstatic. Steve showed him his picture in the paper. Called him a "delinquent turned hero." That kinda pissed me off, but I was glad he was back.

"So where were you, Blondie?" I asked.

"Don't call me that."

"Alright, blonde monkey!" Two-Bit shrieked, laughing.

"Well, still, where were you?"

"Windrixville."

I had no idea where that was. Pony walked into the bathroom, a shirtless Sodapop walking out.

"Where's my DX shirt, Dar?" He called.

"I ironed. They're hanging in my closet."

Darry had work today, Soda and Steve too, which sucked. Looks like it'd just be me, Pony, and Two-Bit visiting Johnny and Dal.

XXXXX

I hate hospitals. They smell awful. Like sickness. The fluorescent lighting flickers eerily. They suck. An seeing Johnny made the experience worse. They barely let us in to see him. And I almost wish the doctor held us back.

Johnny was on his stomach, face down. He had tubes going in him through his arms and nostrils. I clutched Two-Bit's arm.

I couldn't listen to him talk. It was painful to hear, and clearly painful for him. At one point, he asked for a copy of "Gone With the Wind." Two-Bit went to the gift shop to pick it up. I hoped he actually pay for it. I felt as though it would be disrespectful to steal here. Pony and Johnny kept talking. I wondered about my relationship with Johnny. I liked him, but I hadn't known him as long as the gang had. He was so quiet and inside himself. However, we were still pretty good friends, like i was becoming with all the guys over these past couple months. Even Two-Bit. Especially him.

I still felt pain watching Johnny suffer. Pony could barely handle it. At one point, he passed out cold. Two-Bit brought the book back, and gave it to the nurse to give to Johnny.

Then we heard shrieks from the hall. It was Johnny's mother.

"Scum!" She screamed. "He'd rather see you than his own mother!"

"No wonder he hates you!" Two-Bit cried, choking up. "You go to hell! You go straight to hell!"

He started to step towards her, but Pony and I held him back, redirecting him towards Dally's room.

I realized I'd never seen Two-Bit cry. It hurt like nothing else I'd ever felt, seeing him like that.

XXXXX

Dally was a lot easier to see. He looked stable, and I was thankful for that. He was smarting off to the nurses, and he'd taken off his gown. Typical Dally. It made me smile.

But then I learned something interesting. There was going to be this big rumble tonight, between the socs and greasers. It made me sick, fights. I'd seen the boys get in a couple. It certainly wasn't pretty.

"Since when was there going to be this big rumble tonight?"

"We've been talkin' about it awhile, Bee. I swear, I don't know where your head is sometimes. Like you go off in your own world," Dally said, exasperated.

"Well, it sounds like a pretty stupid idea to me."

"Naw, Bee. It'll be fine. We'll be playin' by our rules. No weapons. That's what Cherry told us," Dal replied.

Wait... Cherry? How would she know something like that? And why hadn't she told me?

Did Jerry tell her about how I hang around with the greasers?

"Wait... Cherry Valance? My Cherry?"

"Yeah, little broad's a little spy for us."

Apparently, this was news to Pony as well. His eyes got huge.

I was going to have to call Cherry that night. I was going to chew her out. Why the hell would she keep something like that from me? Bitch.

XXXXX

We were back at the Curtis house, and the guys were getting ready for the rumble. I wasn't excited for them, I must admit. I thought it was stupid, and Pony did too. He was going to fight anyway. Darry almost didn't let him, however. Pony hadn't been looking to good to him. I guess he didn't, but it was probably just nerve. Like Soda said. At least, I sure hope so.

When the guys had left, I was all alone in the house, preparing myself for the carnage I would soon have to deal with.

How did I pass time? I called that broad Cherry.

XXXXX

She is such a bitch! I swear to god. Turns out, Jerry DID tell Cherry I hung around the greasers, and she felt lied to. What the hell?! I can have other friends. I know she does.

And after that night at the nightly double, I thought Cherry was different from the other socs. And this spying? It was just stupid charity. She thought it made her a good person. Well, she can go fuck a moose. In fact, I almost told her that, but I got a hold of myself.

Just then, the guys walked in. All except Ponyboy. No one looked alarmed though.

"We won, Bee!" Soda choked out. "They ran their asses right outta here!"

All the guys were pretty beat up. Darry had a bite on his hand. Steve needed stitches, I could tell. Two-Bit had a shiner an blood dripping from his jaw. Soda just looked beat.

"Where's Ponyboy?"

"He went off with Dally, god knows where," Dar said.

"Wait- Dallas was there?" I asked. "He's supposed to be in the hospital."

Two-Bit gave out a weak laugh as he pulled a beer from the fridge.

"Yeah, but you know Dal. He gets his way, no matter what. Come hell or high water."

I could understand that, so I just nodded my head. It was true. Dallas Winston got what he wanted.

And then in came Pony.

"Where've you been Pony?" Darry asked, his voice a bit tight, but bit as much as usual. We all could tell that Dar and Pony were getting along a bit better since Pony's return.

"Johnny's dead," he said in a flat voice. "Dally couldn't handle it. He's gonna blow."

Sweet Jesus. This was awful. A silence settled over the room. I felt as though I should cry, but no tears came.

We sat around awhile. I had three boys clinging on to me, and I had been singing "You're the Top" for the past few minutes. An then the phone rang. Steve picked it up.

"It's Dal. He wants to talk to you Dar."

Darry went to the phone, nodding his head as he listened to Dally on the other end. He hung up quickly and turned to us.

"That was Dal. The cops are after him. We gotta hide him."

We all stood up, quickly running out the door. Now, I'm a person made more for endurance than speed. But tonight, I ran faster to the lot than I ever had in my life.

XXXXX

We ran to the lot, screaming at the cops. We had to keep them from Dallas. He was just a kid. JD or not, he was our friend, and we wanted him to stay with us.

Then we heard the guns.

It happened quickly, I'll tell you that. Dally hit the ground, crawling forward. Or trying to, at least.

But we were too late for him. We ran up to him, turned over on his back, blood spilling from the open wound in his chest. Steve stumbled forward with a sob. Darry just screamed at the cops at the top if his lungs.

"Glory, look at the kid!" Two-Bit yelled.

And then Pony passed out cold, his head making a crack on the ground.

Two-Bit was right. Dallas Winston always, ALWAYS got what he wanted.


	10. Just Like Cole Porter

Author's Note: Keep reading you guys! I've been getting great reviews. Keep it up. I don't own The Outsiders, or Catch-22.

XXXXX

Yep. Dal always got what he wanted. And this time, what he wanted was death. Again, I wanted to cry. But the tears never came. The police searched his body, and then zipped him up in a body bag. Two-Bit searched for his prized blade, the one he gave to Dally just hours earlier.

"Is that all you're worried about? That stupid blade?" Steve cried.

"No, but I wish it was all I was worried about," Two-Bit sighed shakily.

Darry picked up Ponyboy, refusing to let the police help any of us. We had to get that kid to the hospital.

Two-Bit walked up, and put his arm around me.

"Couldn't find my blade," he whispered.

"I know."

He rubbed my shoulder. It was nice, but I had a hundred things on my mind. For instance, two of my good friend were now dead. What are we doing with them? Will there be a service? Would anyone even come besides us, maybe some of the cops Dal got to know down at the station when he got brought in? Probably not. They're probably glad to be rid of that hood. Well, they will be when they find out.

XXXXX

My father and I sat in the plastic chairs at the hospital. I called him. I let him know everything that happened over the past week, and that I knew the kids who had killed Bob pretty well. And that I never had even really liked Bob. Not that I was glad he was dead, I just thought he was an ass and had asked for what he got. This was news to Steve, who turned to me while lighting a cig and said:

"Huh. Well maybe you're more grease than soc."

"No shit, Sherlock. I mean, you really never noticed? Have you ever listened to a word I say?"

"Uh-huh. But, you still hung around 'em. That has to mean something."

I shook my head and went back to my own depressing thoughts.

I can not tell you how worn-out an distraught Darry an Soda looked. They had already dealt with too much tonight. Or really, in their lives. They were all having to grow up too fast. And it was starting to get to a point where you couldn't save them.

XXXXX

Pony was in the hospital for three days. The boys finally brought him home, but he was out like a light when they came in. They just put him to bed. Soda stayed with him, and Darry came out to sit with me, Steve, and Two-Bit.

It was so quiet.

"What're we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know Bee. Ponyboy had to get better. After that, I have no idea." Darry said.

"Well, I know this is hard to talk about, but what about Johnny and Dallas? They're dead, I know, so don't say "nothing" and try to be philosophical. What're we going to do with what's left of them?"

They just looked at me, sad. Two-Bit looked like he might cry. Steve just looked angry, as usual. Darry looked lost.

"Just bury 'em I guess. Nothing fancy. I can't imagine who'd come," Two-Bit finally said.

I nodded. That's sort of along the lines of what I'd been thinking.

XXXXX

Ponyboy did finally wake up, to the point where he was talking and eating. Me, Steve, and Two-Bit visited him pretty regularly. He had visitors from school too.

One day, I was sitting on the couch between Two-Bit and Steve, reading "Catch-22" when Randy came in.

"Bridget?!" He was incredulous.

"Hey Randy. What the fuck're you doing here?"

"Why're you here?"

"These guys are my friends, more so than you."

"What about Marcia and Cherry, huh? Aren't they your friends?"

"Let's see; I called Cherry a bitch on the phone, Marcia is her little follower, so if Cherry's mad at me so is Marcia, and why the hell do you care?"

Two-Bit laughed. Randy stared at him like he was some sort of Martian or something for finding what I said funny.

"Whatever. I just came to see Ponyboy."

Soda got up to show him to Pony's room. Two-Bit got in my face and smiled.

"You've got a mouth on you little missy."

"Sure do."

"That guy looks like an ape, doesn't he?"

"Sorta."

He frowned.

"Why aren't you laughing?"

"I'm trying to read. Picking up a book would probably do you some good."

"Oh honey. I'm too far off now to be saved."

I smiled. Randy came out of Pony's room, followed by Darry.

"Bye Bridget," Randy mumbled.

"Go fuck your mother!" Two-Bit yelled.

That got me laughing. Darry even cracked one of his rare smiles.

"Hey, can I go see the kid?" I asked Darry.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

I walked into Pony's room and saw him sitting up in bed reading.

"Whatcha reading kiddo?"

"'Catcher in the Rye.' You?"

"'Catch-22.' I could read you some if you're bored with what you're reading."

"Sure."

"Great. I'll think you'll like it. Lots of dark humor."

So I started at the beginning:

"_It was love at first sight._

_The first time Yossarian saw the chaplain he fell madly in love with him_..."

XXXXX

Practicing for my musical audition was sort of my saving grace during all of this, if you believe in that sort is crap. Which I don't. I'm not a religious person, neither is my father. I've been to church once in my life, and that was the summer of '60 when I spent two weeks with my aunt and uncle, who are VERY religious.

Anyway, I've been singing constantly. To the boys, to y father. "You're the Top" by Cole Porter was part of the soundtrack to this tragedy. Along with every song on every Beatles album I have . Especially "A Day in the Life" off of Sergeant Peppers. I've forced the guys to listen to that album so many times. They like Elvis. I love both. They always complain, though.

"Turn it off, Bridget!" Someone would yell.

"Hell no!" I'd scream back.

We were in the park one day, I was singing, the boys listening to me, telling me how to be better. And then a crowd started forming around us, looking on expectantly. I stopped.

"Sing, Bee," Pony whispered.

So I did.

_"At words poetic, I'm so pathetic _

_That I always have found it best, _

_Instead of getting 'em off my chest, _

_To let 'em rest unexpressed, _

_I hate parading my serenading _

_As I'll probably miss a bar, _

_But if this ditty is not so pretty _

_At least it'll tell you _

_How great you are. _

_You're the top! _

_You're the Coliseum. _

_You're the top! _

_You're the Louver Museum. _

_You're a melody from a symphony by Strauss _

_You're a Bendel bonnet, _

_A Shakespeare's sonnet, _

_You're Mickey Mouse. _

_You're the Nile, _

_You're the Tower of Pisa, _

_You're the smile on the Mona Lisa _

_I'm a worthless check, a total wreck, a flop, _

_But if baby, I'm the bottom, you're the top!"_

The crowd stood around us, mouths hanging open. I heard a few whistles. Then they started applauding, and I hid my face in my hands. I didn't want them to know I was smiling.

"My favorite part was when you mentioned Mickey Mouse," Two-Bit said.

"Really? No kidding," Soda said.

The guys were all smiling, though rather sadly. I wondered what they were thinking about. Maybe the first time they heard me. And that Johnny and Dally were around for that. And they'd never know if I got a part, and they'd never see me perform.

Because they were gone. Lost to the ages, just like Cole Porter.


	11. Hard December Days & Meaningful Gestures

Author's Note: Keep reading you guys! I've been getting great reviews. Keep it up. I don't own The Outsiders.

XXXXX

Today was going to hurt. Why?

Today was finally the day of Johnny and Dallas's funerals. The day we sent them six feet under, pushing up daisies. The day none of us had been looking forward to.

It was early December. In Oklahoma, it doesn't always get really cold, and that was the case today. It was cool. And overcast. Perfect day for a couple of funerals, amiright?

I thought so.

We sent Johnny down first. The services would just take place at the cemetery. No church or funeral home. Just a priest and a bunch of sad kids. Oh, and some other people. The guest list included Cherry Valance and her family, Randy and his family, Marcia and her family, the cops from the station (saw that coming), Johnny's parents (didn't see THAT coming), the gang, me, and my father. It was a depressing scene. Darry and I couldn't seem to cry, but the tears fell freely for the rest of the boys.

The priest said some good words, but they were very generic, nothing special. When Johnny was lowered into the earth, the sobs coming from Soda and Pony were hard to bear. Two-Bit and Steve were more solemn than I've ever seen them.

Dally was next. Again, generic words. For some reason, "Let's Spend the Night Together" by the Rolling Stones played in my head as he was lowered. Another song to add to my mourning playlist. I wondered if the guys would let me play "Flowers" when we got home. I thought it might be cathartic.

XXXXX

After the joint funeral, my father drove me to the Curtis house, Two-Bit drove Steve, and the Curtis brothers drove together.

"Are you okay?" My father asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I mumbled.

"Some of the boys are taking this pretty hard."

"Yep."

"You miss them?"

"Of course. I'm just letting this sink in. I don't think it should of happened. You know dad, in New York, I never saw anything like this. This social divide. It's played up to an extreme here. Two boys died because of their social standings. It makes no sense."

"I know what you mean, BeeBee. It's hard to understand."

"Do you deal with that stuff at the university?"

"Not as much. I do, but I think some of the older kids are growing up and realizing how stupid it is."

I just nodded. I felt a bit numb. All I wanted was for everything to be as it was. Dally still acting as a droll, JD hood, Johnny still the gang's pet. I wanted the boys to go back to being happy and carefree, as they were a few months ago. But, you can't change the past, you have to deal with the present, and hope for a better future.

And my future held a big audition for something I really cared about.

XXXXX

I was scared shitless. And I really was a mess. It had been really hard these past days since the joint funeral, but things were returning to normal. Darry had been allowed to keep Soda and Pony, and Pony had been found not guilty in the killing of Bob. Case closed.

Now I just had to conquer this audition. I had stayed after school. Two-Bit and Ponyboy had been giddy all day for me, and were giving me all these little pep talks. So did Steve when we met him for lunch. I had never been so scared in my life. It was sort of a highlight for me after all the crap I've been through with the guys. Oh, and Jerry sorta told a lot of people I hung out with the greasers, even though I had been dubbed a soc. People had been yelling things like "grease" and "sympathizer" and "wigger" (?) all day. Two-Bit was getting pretty pissed, and he acted as my bodyguard. Pony stuck pretty close too. At one point, Two-Bit got so fed up he popped the guy who called me a grease in the stomach. Then kicked him in the balls so hard he almost threw up.

"Bridget Stevens!" The director called.

It was my turn.

'Don't fuck this up' was all I could think.

I walked to center stage, and looked the director, Mrs. White, right in the eye.

"Alright. You may begin."

XXXXX

I ran straight to the Curtis house. And when I say ran, I mean it. I was completely winded by the time I got there. I don't know how Ponyboy does track. So much damn running!

Anyway, I had news.

I got to the house, opened the door, and practically knocked Darry over. Which is probably impossible for a person my size...

Wait, shouldn't Darry be at work?

"Hello, Bee."

"Darry, do I have news!"

"You do? What is it?"

"Guess!"

"Lemme see... I know you were trying out for that play... I think you got a lead."

"How'd you know?" I joked.

"Lucky guess," he said smiling. "Who'd ya get?"

"The female lead, Reno Sweeney."

"Well, congrats."

He rubbed his temples. That's when I got a closer look at him. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles around them. He looked so tired.

"What's wrong, Dare-Bear?"

"I'm just tired. And I might be coming down with something, I don't know."

I put my arm around his waist. I leaned into him.

"You sure it isn't you losing sleep over all the shit you've had to deal with?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll just have to see," he whispered.

He slumped into me. I looked up; he was nodding off.

"Dar. Wake up."

He rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry."

Just then, the rest of the gang walked through the door. Which wasn't as many people anymore, but that would just take time and getting used to. Two-Bit smiled and pointed to me.

"There's our drama geek!" He yelled giddily. The other guys came up, patted me on the back. Two-Bit actually kissed my cheek. The room got silent when he did that.

"What? Isn't that what all the fancy-schmancy celebrities do when they greet each other?"

"Sure Two-Bit. For you, that's exactly what they do," Steve said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. I just shrugged the kiss off.

That doesn't mean I didn't like it though.


	12. Looks Like He Tried

Author's Note: Keep reading you guys! I've been getting great reviews. Keep it up. Please review so I know what you what you guys like and how I could improve. I don't own The Outsiders.

XXXXX

Two-Bit's kiss hurt for some reason. Not like the hurt you feel if you're smacked or something, but the emotional hurt. The hurt you feel when you want something so bad it scares you.

That's how I felt about Two-Bit's kiss. I wanted him to do it again. And again. And I wanted to do it back.

Goddamnit! Why'd I have to be so attracted to him? I had no idea, but for now I had other things on my mind. For one, Darry WAS sick. The kind of sick where he was too sick to eat or get out of bed. It was no common cold. It was probably a full-blown flu. He was feverish and achy. You could hear his deep, raspy cough all the way from his room to the living room. It was unusual. I blame close-quarters and stress making him susceptible.

"I had no idea superman could get sick," Steve mused.

"He's human. It happens to the best of us," Two-Bit said jokingly. He was sitting on the other side of the room as me, and hasn't said much to me since the kiss.

"Leave him alone. I know it don't happen much, but he'll be fine," Soda said.

The comment seemed to be a bit directed to Ponyboy. He gets really worried about the gang, and his brothers particularly. Especially since Johnny and Dally died.

Another thing on my mind was play practice. We had it over Winter Break, and it had started two days after the cast roster was posted. Let me tell you, practice was already grueling. Ponyboy thinks track is hard? Try tapping in heels. And singing until your chest hurts. And dancing constantly. Trust me, it's tiring and hard. Physically, it's about ten times worse than cheerleading. Not so much mentally. Cheer is just a social club. Everyone just watches you. Judges you.

Still, with those things on my mind, kissing Two-Bit was still in there. And it was bugging me like hell.

XXXXX

My father and I were in the family room, setting up the Christmas tree after play practice. It already had all the lights and garland on it. It was looking pretty good. The doorbell rang, and my father went to go get the door.

"Hi, Mr. Stevens."

"Oh, hello Keith. What can I do for you?"

Sweet baby Jesus, it was Two-Bit.

"I was wondering if I could see Bridget."

"Sure you can. Bridget!" My father called.

I walked out to the front foyer, and sure as the sun, there was Two-Bit.

"Hey Two-Bit!"

"Hey Bee."

"I'll leave you two alone," my father whispered to me, and walked back into the family room.

"Swanky place, Bee. I dig it."

"Thanks."

"So... I came to talk to you about that kiss."

Oh. Oh my.

"The guys got worked up over that one, huh? Got their boxers in a pretty tight wad!" He laughed at his own joke, but only slightly.

"Yeah, I guess they did."

"Anyway, I want you to know that I'm as confused as you probably are about it. I don't know why I did it. All I know is that it kinda felt... right. And I usually go for loud-mouthed, blonde broads, sleep with 'em and deny I did anythin' the next day. But I don't feel as though I could do something like that to ya. You're part of the gang, and I could never hurt you. I just thought I'd let you know that."

I was stunned. I looked at Two-Bit, who was blowing air into his hands. I guess I forgot to invite him in.

"You can come in, you dope."

"Thanks."

He walked in, and we went into the front room to sit. We took seats across from each other, but he leaned forward, and he was pretty close to me.

"You know Two-Bit, I guess I feel the same way. I mean, I had always assumed you hated me since what I had said to you on the first day..."

"Are you kidding me? That just made me like ya more. You're fiery. Good quality in a girl."

I raised my eyebrows to him.

"You liked that I called you an 'uncouth country bumpkin,?"

"You still remember what you said? Huh. Anyway, I liked that you had the guts to. And you spiced things up a bit, ya know? I usually just get called 'grease-ball' or 'grease.' You were keepin' it interesting," he said smiling. I smiled back at him. Then something else struck my mind.

"Why don't you joke as much around me? You always do with the guys, and I know that's who you are. So why don't you do it with me?"

"I do a lil' bit, but I get all nervous around ya. You've never noticed that? I get all tight! I look like a jackass, I'm sure."

I had noticed he got nervous around me. He didn't really use to talk to me, and that time when Tim Shepard confronted us, he had been even more nervous around me than him.

"You don't look like a jackass Two-Bit. At least, not always."

He kinda just nodded. Then he looked me straight in the eye, and he leaned in and kissed me. Sweet lord, he KISSED me. And I kissed him back.

He finally took his mouth off mine, but he kept his eyes on me. He gulped, and flipped the collar to his jacket up.

"You okay Two-Bit?"

He sighed shakily. Then he ran his finger around his collar. Then through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm just... nervous."

"About what?"

"About the fact that I really like a girl like you. What the hell is happenin' to me? The guys'll be in shock!" He half-joked.

"Why would we tell the guys about this?"

"Well, did it feel right to you that time? It did to me."

It did. And it was what I wanted. It was exactly what I'd wanted a long time.

"Yes," I whispered. Then I leaned into him, and kissed him. He didn't look surprised; in fact, I think I saw a smile playing on his lips as I pulled away.

"Are we gonna tell the guys?" I whispered.

"Now, what sort of a question is that? Whoever gets there first. And I know you know it'll probably be me."

XXXXX

Two-Bit left after that to go home. I finished the tree with my father. He didn't ask me anything about Two-Bit's visit, but I saw him glance at me every so often. I felt as though he was picking up on what happened, but never said anything. And why tell? Besides, I'm sure the two of us would want approval from the gang first before either of our parents.

I went up to my room that night wanting to call Marcia or Cherry and tell them about kissing Two-Bit, but I'm almost positive they were still mad at me. I mean, we weren't talking. And what would two socs think of one of their kind getting with a greaser?

Exactly. But, that's society for you.

I layed down on my bed, waiting for dinner. I must've dosed off or something, because I was dreaming before I knew it.

"_So you kissed Two-Bit," Dally said matter-of-factly._

_"Yeah, I did," I said back._

_"Makes perfect sense to me. He's liked ya since day one," Johnny stared._

_"That's what he told me. But I don't think I could go with him."_

_"Why the hell not?" Dally asked._

_"Well, I'm a soc! Cherry and Marcia..."_

_"Fuck Cherry and Marcia. I couldn't care less about them, no matter how cute they are. Their boys are the reason Pony and Johnny had to hide out in Windrixville, and they kinda caused our deaths." Dal yelled._

_"Cool it, Dal," Johnny mumbled. Dally just shrugged him off._

_"YOU didn't have to die, Dallas. That was by choice, and the guys and I won't ever forget it. You could've still been around. Bob didn't kill you." I said, voice rising._

_"Okay, FINE. The cops killed me."_

_I shook my head._

_"You just don't get it Dallas. You don't get that you were being a fucking coward and killed yourself because you were too afraid to face your problems! You don't quit because you lose someone."_

_I was losing my patience with Dally._

_"No one even would want me around. I'm just a hood, you know that."_

_"You just shut up. The gang would still want you. I would still want you around. But it's too late now. You're six feet under, Johnny too. The rest of us just have to keep living."_

_The boys nodded their heads._

_"Alright then. If you've gotta keep livin', then you do me a favor and go with Two-Bit." Dally said, a tone of finality in his voice._

"Bridget!"

It was my father calling me. I got off my bed and went downstairs, thinking about what Dally had said in my dream.

XXXXX

After dinner, I sat at my desk, eyeing my phone. I had a question for Two-Bit, but I was apprehensive about calling.

After a few minutes, I said "Fuck it" and picked up the receiver and dialed the Matthews' number. They have two zeros in their number. Ugh. Zeros take FOREVER. When I was done dialing, I held up the receiver to my ear and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" Came a sweet, motherly voice from the other end. Surely it was Ms. Matthews.

"Hello. This is Bridget Stevens, I'm a friend of Keith's. May I speak with him?"

"Of course. If I can find that boy..."

I laughed slightly. I'd met Ms. Matthews a few times, but briefly. She was a sweet, good-humored woman. Two-Bit was good humored, but sweet? Hardly ever.

"He doesn't seem to be here at the moment. Feel free to call back any time though, dear!"

"Alright. Goodbye."

"Bye!" She said, and hung up.

Damn. He wasn't home. There are a couple places I could assume he was, but only one or two I'd be willing to call or go to.

After a few minutes of staring at my ceiling, the tables turned and I was on the receiving end of the line. I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I said in a sing-songy voice.

"Bridget? It's Steve."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"You need to get down here."

I sat up straighter in my chair. After the events if the past couple months, I was expecting the worst.

"Two-Bit came stumbling through the Curtiss's door completely soused. He was blubberin' on and on about you, and something about kissin'... Everyone down here is real confused."

"Well Steve, I don't need to come down there to tell you what happened."

"Well then what happened?" He asked exasperated. I could here Darry tell him on the other end to cool his jets and let me talk. Steve just okayed him.

"What happened, Bridget?"

I took a deep breath.

"He kissed me again. And said it felt right. He said we should tell you guys, and whoever got to you first would tell. Looks like he tried."


	13. A First Date

Author's Note: Keep reading you guys! I've been getting great reviews. Keep it up. Please review so I know what you what you guys like and how I could improve. I don't own The Outsiders.

XXXXX

"Two-Bit, you have to be the dumbest person I've ever met," I told him as he lay on the Curtis's couch, hungover.

"And why is that?"

"Because you got yourself all boozed up, and them came over here babbling about what we did."

"I thought we decided to tell."

"We did; and I took care of that for you. But why get drunk first?"

He shrugged. Drinking was definitely an easy way for Two-Bit to get away from reality and just relax, but it sure made him do some stupid shit.

I did tell Steve that Two-Bit and I had kissed again last night, but if he told the other guys, they sure as hell are keeping it secret. They haven't mentioned it once. I walked away from Two-Bit and into the kitchen. Ponyboy was sitting up on the counter.

"Hey Pony."

"Hey Bee."

I glanced at him kinda nervously, but he didn't notice. I guess he didn't know what happened. I let out a sigh if relief.

"So how's practice?" He asked at an attempt at conversation.

"Grueling, but I love it. You still going out for track this spring?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm getting back into shape again, so I think I'll go for it."

"Good. I'll be down there on the sidelines cheering you on."

"I keep forgetting you're a cheerleader. Doesn't seem like something you would do."

It wasn't. Cherry and Marcia roped me into it.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know if I'll do it next year. For a couple reasons."

"Is one Jerry?" He asked pretty bluntly, but was hesitant.

"Yeah, I s'pose. I-I just really don't want to see him. He's... You know. And he's made it really hard for me to be with my old friends. And I liked my old friends."

Ponyboy looked at me a bit confused.

"Well, you have me and Two-Bit. He and I are two of your best buddies. You know we're here for ya."

He almost sounded hurt.

"I know, I know. But..." I sighed. "Never mind."

I poured a glass of water for myself, and began to drink it. Pony smiled.

"But... Two-Bit'll be there. And Steve told us what you and him did."

I spit out the water in my mouth all over Ponyboy.

"He WHAT!?"

Pony looked at me slightly disgusted but still smiling. Two-Bit walked in, saw a wet Ponyboy, and couldn't contain himself. He started in on his high-pitched laugh.

"He knows!" He cried between laughs. "Guess it came as quite a shock to ya, huh?"

He smacked his forehead.

"I can just imagine Steve tellin' you guys while I was zonked! Clear as day! Screamin' it to the world: 'Two-Bit Matthews picked up the exact opposite of a blonde broad!'"

This was all pretty funny to Two-Bit and Ponyboy, and apparently very funny to Steve and Soda, as Two-Bit's guess as to how Steve announced it was pretty dead-on. Darry didn't find the fact that Two-Bit hadn't picked up a slut funny; in fact, he was very impressed.

"And she's one of the gang too! It couldn't be more perfect," he called. Two-Bit gave him a thumbs-up.

"I'm climbin' up the social ladder!"

"Really, you're climbin' up the SOC ladder, my good man. You realize she's still considered one, even though she hangs around us," Ponyboy reminded him.

That silenced the room a bit.

"Oh, yeah. Huh," Two-Bit mused.

"You really hadn't considered that?" I asked.

"Guess not. Oh well."

"Another thing. Are we even really a couple? Or did you just kiss me like you would with one of your many blondes?" I continued.

He sat down, stumped. He had a hard, thinking look on his face. After a few minutes, he looked up at me.

"Yes. We are a couple. I wanna show you off to the entire world! You're somethin' different Bee. Different from Kathy, or any of my other broads. You've got a lot they don't, and it ain't just money and social status. You really are somethin'."

I smiled at him. The rest of the guys looked at me expectantly. Two-Bit just went back to Mickey, glancing up every now and then.

"Alright then. Two-Bit Matthews, I'll go with you."

Cheers came from the guys as they slapped his back, saluting and congratulating him. He soaked it all up. This was probably the happiest I'd seen all of us since before the incident. Before Johnny and Dallas died.

I guess Johnny and Dally were right. It was best for me to go with Two-Bit.

XXXXX

The next night, the night before we went back to school from winter break, Two-Bit and I were out, just walking around town. I guess it was sort of a date. We didn't really go anywhere specific or anything. He just walked over to my house and asked if I wanted to hang out.

"You know, 'cuz you're my girl," he said, smiling.

So here we were, just walking and talking around town. Mostly on the north side though. People were, how should I put it... approving of our relationship. The people up north were used to me hanging around the guys, and I guess dating one of them didn't seem too out of the question.

"So. Two-Bit."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, the night you kissed me at my house, what did you mean when you said you were falling for a 'girl like me'? What is a girl like me like?"

He looked at me, one eyebrow cocked.

"You really don't know?"

I shook my head. I thought I was just a normal girl. Nothing special.

"Well, you're really funny for one, and not in some loud-mouth way. The smart kind of funny, ya know?" He began. I shrugged.

"And I think you're pretty talented. I mean, you're really good at school, and you're singing voice is one of the best I've ever heard."

"Two-Bit, there are singers out there much better than me," I said.

"Well, I don't wanna meet 'em. Oh, and you're not afraid to be a bitch and stand up for yourself. It's gotten you pretty far. I mean, look who you're dating! I'm a very special person, ya know," he added smiling. I laughed a bit.

"Are you?" I asked jokingly.

"Very! Now I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"How long have you liked me and why?"

I sighed, then smiled at him.

"Since the first day I met you. I thought you were pretty funny. And you're not too bad looking."

He looked offended. But in a joking way.

"Is that it?" He asked in mock shock.

"No. I really don't know how to say it, but I guess I just like all of you and who you are. You know what I mean?"

Two-Bit nodded. He got what I meant.

"I guess I feel the same way."

I looked at him with a side glance, unsure if I should say what I what I was going to say next. I decided to say it anyway.

"I used to think you hated me."

He looked at me in a worried way. I knew I shouldn't have told him.

"Hate you?"

"Yeah. We used to fight at school, and you never seemed to want me around. And that time I told Pony you embarrassed me in front of everybody, you came to my locker the next day to chew me out about it."

"I never hated you Bee. I don't know why I do shit like that sometimes. But who can blame me for not liking being narked on?" He said, shrugging in joking way.

"Also, Soda and Dally used to tell me you had a thing for me. Can't say I believed them until now," I added. Two-Bit smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"It's almost like I didn't want you and I to like each other. Maybe I was afraid of going back to being ignored and teased like when I was in junior high. You shouldn't be the cause of that though," I continued.

"OK, good. So you aren't blaming your fear of liking me on me," he said.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean that your fear of liking me isn't due to the fact because I AM me. You dig?" He reasoned.

"I guess. It's just that I'm saying that at one time, you might've been the reason. Like I was actually adopting the mindset of a soc."

Two-Bit nodded again.

"So. When people find out about us... how's it gonna be for you? At school, I mean. I know all us JD's love ya, but what about all the high-and-mighty super socs?" He sounded worried. I didn't like to hear him be worried. Why couldn't he just be joking, happy, carefree Two-Bit?

"I don't know. I know you and Pony'll be there for me though. I mean, you guys follow me almost everywhere I go.

"I'd follow you into the bathroom too if I could..."

I just laughed at Two-Bit and we walked on.

XXXXX

No one at school the next day bothered me or Two-Bit. That was a pretty good thing. I just made it through the first day back, looking forward to play practice. I also didn't have to worry about cheer for a while because football season was over, and the first basketball game wasn't until mid-January. The cheer squad doesn't practice regularly anymore either, so I can devote more of my time to the play. And that's a good thing, because I actually enjoy it.

I was heading to play practice after school when Two-Bit stopped me.

"Bridget!" He called.

"Hey. What's up, Two-Bit?"

"How was today? I don't need to clobber anyone, do I?"

I laughed.

"No."

"Good. You mind if I kiss ya?"

"Go ahead."

He kissed the top of my forehead, and moved to my lips.

"See ya later, Bee."

"See ya."

Two-Bit was right all those months ago. He was a pretty good guy. And an even better boyfriend. Well, I'd never had a boyfriend before, so I had no one to compare him to.

I wonder if I should tell him that. He'd be surprised, I'm sure.

Speaking of surprises, there was someone out there who would be surprised about me and Two-Bit's relationship. And he was going to tell everyone about it.

XXXXX

I got to school the next day to find the word "Grease" written in permanent marker on my locker. It was written in huge letters. I stood and stared at it, completely awed and embarrassed. I wasn't 100% sure who wrote it, but I had a pretty good idea. I had a feeling it was Jerry and his friends.

I went to find Two-Bit. Since he was in the grade above me, he was upstairs. He had some ass to kick. I found him leaning against the lockers, chatting it up with some blonde. Yeah, he still does that, but I've found he just strings them along and then tells them he's taken.

"Two-Bit," I called.

"Aw, hey babe. Jeanie, this is my girlfriend Bridget," he said in a smooth monotone.

Her face fell, then her eyes lit up.

"Hey! You're the girl whose locker they wrote 'grease' on! I saw that. That must be embarrassing."

Two-Bit looked at me, his eyes blazing with fury. His jaw was tight.

"Did you see who did it, Jeanie?" He asked with his voice rising.

"Oh, no. I heard it was a couple socs though. Like that comes as a surprise."

Two-Bit looked at me again, angry and his face getting red.

"Looks like I have some ass to kick, huh Bee?"

I nodded.

"Let's go find Ponyboy," he said as he dragged me to the freshman hall. Let me tell you, we got plenty of stares as we walked with his arm around me.


	14. Love? Me? You must be Kidding

**Author's Note: Keep reading you guys! I've been getting great reviews. Keep it up. Please review so I know what you what you guys like and how I could improve. I don't own The Outsiders.**

XXXXX

Two-Bit had his arm around my shoulder as we marched to my locker. Whispers and sideway glances came from all the students, especially socs. I wondered what they were thinking, and I had a few ideas what. We stopped in front of my locker, and Two-Bit and Ponyboy both got disgusted looks on their faces. Steve too. (Did I ever mention he only works part-time at the DX? He's no dropout. He just doesn't cling to me like the other boys. No idea why. Maybe because he still doesn't always like to hang around Pony.) Steve slammed his fist against the locker, pissed beyond belief. Pony's face just dropped. Two-Bit kept his arm around me, his face reddening. A crowd was forming around us. I could hear more whispers. I felt my face get hot. A lump was forming in the back of my throat. I held it back though, not wanting to cry. Not in front of all these people.

"So she is a greaser," someone yelled. He said "greaser" in a long drawn out way.

"Hood," someone else whispered.

"You think she sleeps around with 'em

too?"

"She always did seem weird to me..."

"Did you hear what Jerry said about her?"

"You know the Curtis boys? Yeah. THEM."

"She's from New York. Like that dead kid."

At the mention of Dallas I could feel my heart fall into my stomach. I wanted to run away. Far away. But I knew that wasn't an option.

"I want to kill him," Two-Bit bluntly stated.

Pony's face turned hard. He turned to Two-Bit.

"Don't. Don't even say something like that. Not... Just don't," he faltered. I knew he was thinking about Johnny. About Dallas. About Bob and Randy and Cherry and all the people he's lost in his short life. And all the people who've confused him. Sent him mixed messages. He had already been fucked over many times in this life, and this sure as hell wasn't helping.

I no longer felt embarrassed for just myself. I felt embarrassed for the gang. For the Shepard gang. The Brumly boys. Pretty much any person who'd ever been ridiculed in their life. Any group. I felt anger towards the socs. Something I didn't necessarily want to feel.

"Guys?" I said indignantly.

"Yeah?" They replied in unison.

"Never trust a soc. Never."

XXXXX

"I wish you looked like Paul McCartney," I told Two-Bit as we laid together on my bed. I was staring at the Beatles poster on my wall. Paul was definitely the cute one, no doubt.

"What? Are you kidding me? How could my girlfriend want me to look like... Paul McCartney? I wish I looked like Elvis. He's the king for a reason, babe."

"Oh, I like Elvis too. I really do. It's just that The Beatles are more creative. Experimental. Outside the box. Way Better. Excellent. Best band ever."

"You just be quiet," he joked, with mock offense.

I just laughed and kissed his cheek. He grinned.

"Two-Bit?"

"Yeah?"

"What're we gonna do? About what was written on my locker?"

He thought for a minute before turning his head toward me.

"I don't know, Bee. Apparently, Ponyboy doesn't give me permission to kill the guy, so..." He trailed off. The last part was a joke, but I could tell he was serious about the first part. He pretty much saved all his seriousness for me. He was more relaxed and joking around me now that we were together, so I guess it's a good balance. He was still a drunk though. In fact, he was drinking a Bud right now. He'd have to stop when my dad got home though.

"So... You wanna do somethin'?" He asked.

"Like what?" I responded.

"Oh, I don't know..."

"I know where you're going with this Two-Bit," I said smiling.

"Then follow me!"

XXXXX

_Two Months Later..._

It's March, and lately my life had been busy and full of confusion. The guys and especially Two-Bit are trying to help me through it, but it's been hard since whoever wrote on my locker (*cough* Jerry *cough*) struck. My social life plummeted and it sucks ass. This is what it was like for me in junior high, and that was pure and utter hell. I didn't want to go back to that, but I had the gang. It's just that I was finding that I actually missed Cherry and Marcia. I wanted us to be friends again. I mean, the incident with Bob and the spying and the gang was months ago. And I didn't mind leading a double life. A soc to most people, but once you got to know me you find I'm more grease. I liked it that way.

But now, it was too late to go back. I had stuff to look forward to though. The musical was coming along nicely, and it really makes me feel confident about myself. The musical will be performed in early May, which will be here before we know it. I'm still cheerleading (quite awkward), and our last event of the year is the big district track meet, which Ponyboy will be competing in. I can't tell you how proud Darry is of that boy. The other guys too, but Pony and Dar really enjoy athletics. It's something they have in common, which for their relationship is good.

Another thing I have is Two-Bit. I know it's cliche, but he's my knight in shining armor. Imagine someone saying that about a greaser. He is though, and for the past couple months he's been going crazy over the thing with the locker. He stays by me as much as possible, and sits right behind me in history. Steve and Pony have a pretty close eye on me too.

XXXXX

"Do you wanna do somethin' tonight?" Two-But asked me over the phone.

"I don't know. What were you thinking of?" I asked back.

"Well, do you just wanna hang at the Curtis'?"

"Sure."

I made my way to the Curtis'. All the guys were there except Darry, who was still at work. Two-Bit was siting on the couch watching Mickey, Steve and Soda were playing poker, and Ponyboy was sitting in Darry's armchair reading.

Yep, everything was about as normal as it got nowadays.

"Hey guys," I called.

"Hey Bee," Pony mumbled. Two-Bit looked up, smiled, and patted the spot next to him on the couch. I sat down and leaned up against him, perfectly content with myself and my surroundings. Steve and Soda were restless, so they headed out. Where I don't know. Two-Bit eventually nodded off, leaving me and Ponyboy alone in a sense. And then something struck me.

"So Pony," I began.

"Yeah?" He said it like yeah-uh. Sorta like I do.

"What're you thinking about?"

He gave me a confused look.

"Nothin, why?"

I shrugged.

"I guess I just wondered if you were thinking about anything. Like school."

"Why would I think about school?"

"Because... Well you know. All the shit that's been happening. I've been thinking a lot about it. I'm just wondering if you were."

He looked at me then back down at his book.

"Well yeah, I have a bit. It isn't fair for you to be ridiculed like that. But summer will be here soon, and you can take a break from all that crap."

"It won't be here soon enough though. It's just... Ponyboy?"

"What?" He asked irritated. I sighed.

"Put the book down for a sec, OK? It's great that you're reading, but I'm here now and I want to talk to you, OK?" I asked irate. He just nodded his head, a bit scared, and closed his book. I noticed that his book was Catch-22. My heart kinda tore when I saw that, why I don't know.

"Ain't your shoulder gettin' numb with Two-Bit asleep on it?" He asked. At that, I pushed Two-Bit off my shoulder and he slumped onto the couch, snoring loudly.

"Not anymore. Now Pony, I don't know why this came to me, but I just want to make sure you're OK. You... You were hit hardest by this for some reason, maybe because you actually think about this sorta stuff. So are you OK?"

"Well yeah Bee. I'm fine. Are you?" He retorted.

I thought about that. Am I?

"No," I pouted. "I'm not. I'm worried about everything. Sometimes, I wish I never moved here, you know? So much has happened. At least I was invisible in New York. Now everyone knows me as the traitor soc who dates that greaser," I admitted, jerking my thumb towards Two-Bit. "I don't know what to do, Pony."

He looked at me, his face hard. Kinda sad too.

"And I don't know how I'd help," he said.

"What does that mean?!" I exclaimed.

"I mean... Well you're older, and the stuff you're dealing with is different..."

"No it's not Ponyboy! It's not! I can't believe this shit is happening to me! I don't know how to deal with all of it, and none of you are helping. Not Darry, not Soda, not Two-Bit, not Steve, and not you," I yelled, pointing at him. I really hurt him that time. I guess it was perfect timing that Darry, Soda, and Steve walked in right at that moment. The door slammed shut. I kept my eyes on Ponyboy, though. Two-Bit was awake now. I don't know what woke him up: the telling or the door slam.

"What's going on here?" Darry asked.

I turned around and faced him. I opened my mouth to talk, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell Soda and Darry I went off on their brother like that. And that I had told him none of them were helping me through the shit at school. Walking around with you at all times is one thing. But it's almost as of they aren't doing anything else.

So like a coward, I started to walk away, but Steve stopped me at the door.

"Where're you goin'?" He asked with his voice rising. I just shook my head; I didn't know. So I started crying. A rarity. Like I've said before; I don't cry. It took me awhile to let myself cry when Dally and Johnny died.

I wished they were here now. Maybe all this stuff wouldn't be happening.

Two-Bit finally got off the couch and walked over to me. I couldn't help but think that it was about time. The other guys didn't back off, and Pony was still sitting in Darry's chair, looking down at the floor. Possibly ashamed.

Two-Bit turned me towards the door, whispered something to the guys, and we walked out of the house. We walked over to the lot, and he was holding my hand the whole time, looking straight ahead. When we got to the lot, we sat down under a tree, looking out at the afternoon sky.

"So what happened?" Two-Bit finally asked.

I hesitated, but decided that I should tell him. He's my boyfriend after all.

"I was talking to Pony, and I had been wondering if he was OK even with all the stuff at school. He said yes and asked me of I was. I told him no, and that I had no idea what to do. I mean, you guys follow me everywhere I go, but that doesn't do anything. I got mad when he told me he couldn't help, and yelled at him that none of you were helping. I was being a complete bitch Two-Bit."

He nodded his head.

"OK. Now why couldn't you tell us that?"

"Because I didn't want Darry and Soda to know I got that mad at Pony."

He laughed a bit, but he seemed to understand.

"I guess I can understand that. You didn't have to be afraid though. I'm sure they would've agreed with you. You're right. Just following you around isn't necessarily enough. But, we all have our problems right now too. Look at me closely Bee."

He leaned in a bit. I studied his face. First, I noticed the circles under his eyes. Then the cut on his neck. And the cuts on his chest. And the bruise underneath his right eye. I looked at him wide-eyed, and he smiled. He knew I knew what happened.

He was jumped.

"Just last week. Friday afternoon. I didn't want to tell you," he sighed, smiling.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" I asked. I mean, I'm his girlfriend aren't I? No secrets, right?

"Because I didn't want you to worry. And I thought you might not notice because you have had a lot on your mind. From the play to cheerleading to those asshole socs who hate you just because you hang around us and date a grease like me. I didn't want to make you worry more."

I was appalled, but deeply touched at the same time. Two-Bit wasn't one to take much seriously, but he does take our relationship VERY seriously. But he's still Two-Bit. Relaxed, joking, happy, Two-Bit.

"And why don't you want me to worry, Two-Bit?" I whispered. "What's one more?"

He hesitated before telling me, like he was debating if he should say what he was going to or not. Then Two-Bit looked at me, smiling like a jackass.

"Because I love you," he declared.

My eyes got huge, I know it. He laughed a bit. He wrapped his arm around me. The sky was pink and gold. It fit the moment perfectly, in a cliche way.

"I love you too, Two-Bit."

I then proceeded in kissing him full on the lips, my hands on the back of his head. Strangely enough, this is something we didn't do so often. Not since someone saw us in the hall. He put his arms around my waist, and we fell back onto the grass.

XXXXX

After about ten minutes of making out in the lot, we walked back to the Curtis'. I knew I needed to tell the guys what I had said, and that I'd been a complete asshole. Two-Bit told me they'd forgive me, no doubt. They couldn't bear to not have me around, even though I'm apparently very easy to get mad at. (His words.)

And they did forgive me. On top of all the shit I've been worrying about, I also told them I'm on my period. This was news to Two-Bit.

"What?! Well, we're not havin' sex now, babe."

I glared at him. He just smiled like a fool, grabbed a Bud from the fridge, and sat down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him, and I sat down next to him. He put his arm around me. The other guys eventually joined us. I realized I'd have to leave soon, but I didn't think about that much.

I was sitting next to the guy I love. And that's enough to make you think about nothing else but that person.

XXXXX

**A/N: Aww! It's adorable. Love is a great thing. Especially young love. But, young love has its problems, doesn't it? **

**Keep reading and reviewing you guys. I'd really love it if you reviewed, because it helps me know how to make the story better and let's me know what you think of the story and what you like.**

**Thanks!**

**-Director99 **


	15. Liquor and Sick Days

**A/N: Hey again! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had a few other things going on. But, here's the next chapter in Bridget's story. Sorry if this one's a bit gross...**

**As always, I don't own the Outsiders, just Bridget and any other OCs. I also don't own any other material referenced to, quoted, etc. in the story. Keep up the reading and reviewing! I LOVE feedback!**

XXXXX

I was walking home from school, humming "Love Me Do" and thinking about the play. March has ended, and April is now upon us. May will be here soon enough. The month of the play, and the big district track meet Pony'll be participating in. Hopefully. Their season isn't quite over yet. It's weird, I don't cheer at any regular track meets, just the big ones.

Speaking of cheer, Marcia and Cherry decided that it'd be OK to start acknowledging me again. Nothing special you know. Just the occasional head nod, or wave of hello. I wish we were friends again. My soc status was slipping, and my greaser status was becoming more evident. I still dressed like a soc, but I hung around the greasers. I don't think Cherry and Marcia could accept something like that. You couldn't be both; you were one or the other in this town. No buts. I've learned a lot about being branded by just moving here to Tulsa. Maybe it's a good lesson to learn.

I finally arrived home. My father wouldn't be home yet, but that's OK. I'm used to being home alone. It's something I got used to at an early age. Ah, the life of a professor's daughter. Being on your lonesome surrounded by dusty books and stuffy old people.

That's another reason why the gang is so special to me. If it weren't or them, I wouldn't have any friends my age, and I'd have to hang around my father's friends. Not exactly my idea of a swell time.

Speaking of the gang, I decided to call up Two-Bit. Maybe we could do something tonight. Go to the movies or something.

"Heeeelllllloooo?" Came Two-Bit's voice from the other end.

"Hey babe," I called back.

"Well hey Miss Bee! What can I do ya for?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight."

"Sounds just fine to me! C'mon over to my house at... say six?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Buh-Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. I realized that we hadn't decided on anywhere to go. Oh well. I guess we'll just end up where we end up.

XXXXX

"Well hello again, my bumble Bee!" Two-Bit exclaimed jokingly when he opened the door for me. I plastered a smile on my face. A genuine one, too. I liked all his goofy nicknames and jokes. They made him all the more endearing.

"Well hey there Two-Bit. Where're we going?" I asked.

"You'll see. It's a surprise. C'mon in for a sec. I gotta get somethin'."

I walked into the Matthews' home. Poor Ms. Matthews. She sure did have a lot to take care of.

"Hi Bridget," I heard someone mumble. The voice belonged to a little girl, and I immediately knew who it was.

"Well hello Miss Sadie. And how are we today?" I asked Two-Bit's little sister. She was only about eleven years old, ginger, and absolutely adorable. She could be real mouthy, but she usually kept to herself.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Well good."

"Is my brother taking you on a date?"

"Yes, he is."

"Oh. Well, be careful. You know Two-Bit."

I laughed.

"Yes, I do."

"... Don't you dare get her into any trouble, do you hear me Keith Matthews?"

"Alright, ma! We won't get in no trouble. I promise."

It was Two-Bit and his mother.

"You better not. She's a good girl. No need getting her into any bad situations."

"I know, I know. C'mon Bee. Let's roll."

He held out his arm to me, and I linked mine on his jokingly. I giggled. We stepped out into the cool March air.

"So where're we going?" I asked casually.

"You'll see. We're gonna have fun tonight," he said smiling. It was a mischievous smile. He cocked one of his eyebrows up, still grinning.

XXXXX

Buck's. He took me to Buck's. I'd never been before, and I guess Two-Bit was looking to get soused. He has a nose for booze and parties, I tell you.

"Don't worry, now. I won't let myself get too drunk. Who knows, maybe you'll have some fun and grab yourself a Bud too," he told me.

"Well I dunno Two-Bit. I've never really drunk beer before..."

"Don't worry. It's not like I'm makin' ya. Just have fun. It'll be a good night. I think Soda and Steve were gonna be here tonight too. The four of us'll have a good time."

I just nodded. I didn't know what direction this night would take, but I knew I'd have to just go with it.

XXXXX

"Well well, the guests of the evening have ar-rived!" Steve yelled over the game of pool he was playing with Soda, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I wondered if they'd already had a few beers. I had no idea; drunk wasn't exactly something I was completely used to yet. My father pretty much drank only wine. It was usually a good vintage. It tasted pretty good. Don't tell my dad, but I'd once took a whole bottle of the stuff and drank it all by myself during one of his faculty parties. I threw up not too long afterward, and was barely able to sneak upstairs to get to bed. I just told my father the next day that I wasn't feeling well, and spent the day sleeping off a hangover.

The gang would be proud. But I digress...

"Looks like it," I replied grinning.

Soda walked up and put an arm around me, and planted a wet kiss on my forehead. Two-Bit and Steve started howling.

"How ya doin' beautiful? My boy treatin' ya good?" Soda slurred. I laughed hysterically and nodded.

"Oh baby. Dare-Bear's gonna be SO mad at you, ain't he?" I teased.

"I don' care. I'm jus' havin' fun, ain't I Two-Bit? It's been a good nigh' so far. And now that you two're here, we're jus' gonna have more!" Soda shouted over the god-awful Hank Williams.

"More fun, or more beer, Pepsi?" Steve questioned jokingly. He seemed sober. Which was weird. Soda never drank.

"BOTH!" Sodapop screamed.

"Alrightee then!" Two-Bit yelled back. "Point me to the booze; I'm gonna grab me an' Bumble Bee here a Bud."

Two-Bit walked off. Actually, it was more of a saunter. While we waited for him, the three of us played pool and gabbed on and on. I had never been to Buck's before. It had always seemed a bit shady to me. And I was right. But that didn't keep me from having a good time with three if my best friends.

It wasn't all innocent fun though. Nothing innocent goes on at Buck's.

For starters, Two-Bit was starting to get a bit soused, and decided to introduce me to literally everyone there, including Buck, who promptly threw up on Two-Bit's shoes. He just laughed it off.

"Seems like we've had a little too much, huh! Don't worry, I'll just find some dog to lick it off for me," Two-Bit laughed.

Then, the guys decided it would be fun to play beer pong, get me in on it, and watch me take shots of Bud (I always assumed you took shots of hard liquor, not beer...). I must say, it was pretty damn fun until my stomach started churning. The smell of liquor, cheap perfume, and vomit lingered in the smoky air. Not exactly what I'd call a pleasant smell. And Two-Bit deciding to suck on my face (which I gladly complied to) wasn't helping either. He tasted like cheap beer. Eventually, I had to excuse myself and head to the ladies' room. Which of course was full of whores. Drunk ones, too. Yippee.

Late into the night, the four of us decided to call it quits. Two-Bit leaned on me for support, while Soda did the same with Steve. Boy was Sodapop out of it. He wasn't looking real good either. Of course, you don't look that great anyway when you're zonked, but something else seemed to be wrong. He was constantly rubbing his arms and groaning.

"You OK Sodapop?" I asked him in a soothing tone.

"I-Ima OK. I ju-jus' don' feel s-so hot. I-Ima really souse'. And I'm real cold," he slurred. Steve looked at him worriedly.

"Pepsi-Cola, you know it's only April. It ain't real warm out yet. You gotta wear a coat, otherwise you'll get a cold or pneumonia or somethin'. We don't want that," Steve told Soda. I heard a groan come from Two-Bit.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked a bit panicked.

"Gonna... Gonna be sick," he mumbled. He stopped walking and loudly got sick in the grass by the sidewalk. I hoped it was just the alcohol making him throw up. It definitely was a contributing factor. How could it not be?

I heard Steve groan, clearly annoyed. But his face expressed worry. I shook my head at him, a grim smile on my face. He sighed.

"Let's get these sickos home, OK Bee?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Let's."

XXXXX

Steve and I finally were able to drag Two-Bit and Soda into the Curtis' at about 1:30 in the morning.

"Where've you guys been?" Darry demanded in a worried voice.

"Buck's," Steve replied simply.

"What's goin' on?"

I saw Ponyboy come down from the staircase. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Go back to bed Ponyboy," Darry said while taking Soda from Steve.

"Well what's wrong with the two of 'em?" Pony ventured, not listening to Darry.

"Nuthin' Pony. Go b-back to bed," Soda mumbled. Darry sat him down on the couch next to a snoring Two-Bit. Two-Bit kept tossing around uncomfortably and groaning.

"Maybe I should take him home..." Darry mumbled. I nodded my head.

"I should take you too, Bee. Your father must be worried."

Oh shit. My dad. He's gonna be pissed.

"Alright. Let's go," I mumbled back.

XXXXX

Darry had taken the both of us home, and I was currently getting chewed out by my father.

"Young lady, I'm extremely disappointed to you! You smell of liquor, and you've clearly been drinking. You're grounded for two weeks," he yelled.

"Dad-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it. You're going to your room right now. Go," he retaliated, pointing up the stairs.

I trudged upstairs and fell on my bed. My head hurt. I wasn't ready for a hangover. Was it really that obvious I'd had something to drink? I mean, I only had about... Well let's see...

I guess having to think about how much you've had isn't a good sign.

XXXXX

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. I picked up the receiver to my princess phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Hey Bee," someone croaked from the other end. "It's Two-Bit."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Not much. I think I'm sick though."

"Oh really?" I questioned sarcastically. "You're sick? It's not just a hangover?"

"Do hangovers give you fevers of 100?" He asked seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"No," I answered.

"Then I must be sick. Even my ma thinks so. I mean, I threw up eight times after Dar brought me home. And I feel like shit, but hangovers do that anyway. Bee, I'm miserable. Come nurse me."

"I don't think I can. My dad grounded me for drinking."

"Really? You only had about two beers and a few beer shots. You were nothin' close to being as bad as me or Sodapop. C'mon, tell your dad that I'm sick and that my ma ain't gonna be home. Please? I wanna see ya."

I sighed, giving in.

"Okay. I'll ask. See ya later."

"Good! Bye Bee!"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. I walked out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen. My father was sitting at the breakfast table reading the paper.

"Good morning daddy," I mumbled.

"Good morning Bridget."

Shit. I don't think he's forgiven me yet.

"So daddy," I began sitting down. "Two-Bit called. He said he's sick, and he was wondering if I'd go over and help him out. His mother won't be home, and he's really out if it. Please daddy?" I begged.

He looked up at me. Then he set the paper down.

"I don't know Bridget. Weren't you with him last night when you went to Buck Merrill's?"

"Well yes, but I was also with Steve and Soda. And Two-Bit said I barely had anything to drink last night. Oh daddy please! I want to see him so badly. I know I'm grounded, but I promise not to go anywhere else. Please?" I begged again. My father sighed.

"Oh, alright. But, you go nowhere else, do you understand me?"

"Yes. Thank you daddy!" I squealed kissing his cheek. He smiled a bit. I ran upstairs to get dressed.

XXXXX

I knocked on the Matthews' front door. I waited patiently waited for Two-Bit to answer the door. Finally, I could hear the deadbolt unlock and the door swung open.

"Hey bumble Bee!" Two-Bit said in a raspy voice.

He did look terrible. What stood before me was a shirtless, pink, pale-faced teenaged boy. I did my best to look sympathetic, I really did.

"Hey baby. You look like hell. Lets get inside," I cooed. He obeyed me, turning back into the house.

"Sorry about comin' to the door without a shirt. Even though I'm sure you liked it," he joked, laughing a bit, though rather weakly. "I'm just so goddamn hot right now. Even though it's only about 55 degrees or so out this morning," he apoligized

"You don't need to apologize babe. It's just the fever," I told him. "Here, sit down," I instructed, directing him towards the couch. He complied willingly. I felt his forehead, and then his cheeks. He was still pretty warm. His eyes were bloodshot.

"How you feeling, Two-Bit?" I whispered.

"Not so hot. My stomach feels a lot better, but I ache everywhere and my nose is all stuffed up," he mumbled. He then went into a coughing fit.

"Christ, Two-Bit. You're disgusting," I said jokingly. He smiled weakly.

"I know! I have all this snot inside me. I don't think I've been this sick in a long while. Whaddya think it is?"

"Probably the flu."

"Hmm. Good ol' influenza," Two-Bit mumbled, sniffing thickly. I ran my fingers through his hair, which was actually somewhat damp with sweat. And greasy.

"Stay here, I'm gonna get a cloth for your forehead."

Two-Bit nodded, and then sneezed three times in a row. I laughed at him, forgetting how miserable he was. I'm not always the best with sympathy.

"Aw, shuddup Bee! I can't do nothin' 'bout it," he yelled as best he could.

"I'm sorry! It's just kinda funny in a quirky way, ya know?" I yelled back. He just shook his head as I pressed a washcloth against his forehead. He closed his eyes.

"You sleepy, Two-Bit?" I whispered.

"No," he mumbled.

"Yes you are. Go to sleep now," I told him. He nodded his head, and drifted off, falling into steady breaths. I kissed the top of his forehead. Two-Bit actually looked kinda cute sleeping, sick or not. He just looked very calm and innocent.

It was then that I realized that I meant it when I told him that I loved him. I realized that I'd be there for him no matter what. And I had a feeling he'd do the same for me if our positions were switched. I smiled to myself and continued running my fingers through his hair.

XXXXX

**A/N: I decided to end this chapter happily to make up for all the vomiting and icky references going on earlier in the chapter. **

**So, keep reading and reviewing. I'd really appreciate feedback. I love hearing what you guys have to say! **

**-Director99**


	16. Romeo and Juliet for Greasers

**Author's Note: Keep reading you guys! I've been getting great reviews. Keep it up. Please review so I know what you what you guys like and how I could improve. I don't own The Outsiders.**

XXXXX

Two-Bit's house and school were the only places I was allowed to go while I was grounded. And play practice. Two-Bit was still sick on Sunday, so I assumed he wouldn't be coming to school Monday.

Boy was I wrong.

I found him leaning against his locker talking to Steve. I approached them, and when Two-Bit saw me he got real nervous.

"What the fuck're you doing here?" I demanded.

He ran his finger around the collar of his shirt. Steve seemed to sense something, so he just waved and headed off to god knows where.

"I-I'm here because... Well I, you know... I really wanted to see ya. I couldn't bear waiting until school was over. I'm sorry Bumble Bee. I am," Two-Bit managed to get out. His voice was still somewhat scratchy sounding, and his nose was bright red.

"Do you still have a fever?" I asked.

Two-Bit smiled.

"You'll be pleased to hear that I do not. I promise you. But, I'm still not feelin' so hot..."

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. Two-Bit smiled back like a jackass. He put his arm around me, leaned in...

"What're you doing NOW?" I whisper/yelled at him.

"What? I was just gonna kiss ya. Cool your jets."

"No Two-Bit. That's disgusting. You'll get me all gross and snotty, and I can't afford to have that happen to me right now. The play is soon, so back off 'til you're free of all the icky crap inside ya," I explained.

Two-Bit stuck his lower lip out, faking offense.

"Well, okay," he pouted. "See ya around beautiful."

I waved goodbye to him, and he smiled back. He was so clueless sometimes, but I loved him just the same.

XXXXX

My feet were bleeding. And when I say that, I mean it. It was a disgusting sight.

It's been three weeks since Buck's. I'm glad, because I've been able to see Soda and Darry again. I missed them, so now I was sitting on their couch, watching my feet bleed.

"Why're they doin' that?" Ponyboy asked, clearly disgusted.

"Dunno. I have a lot of blisters from the shoes, and I've never really danced before this, so it's probably pretty common. Disgusting though."

"Bee let me see your feet. We need to wrap those up," Darry insisted, coming into the living room from the kitchen, bandages in hand.

"Alright then."

Darry wrapped my feet with bandages, then taped it off. I had to make sure the heels still fit though with them on. I had to still be comfortable in them throughout the show.

"Christ Bee. What do they have you doin' in those?" Soda asked.

"Dancing, and lots of it."

"What kind?" Steve ventured.

"Lots of tap, some ballroom, some tango."

They all nodded.

"Yello' Curtis'!" Two-But yelled as he walked through the front door, letting it slam shut.

"Oh, and hello Bee! Fancy seein' you here after so long!"

"Shut up Two-Bit. You've seen me every day," I retorted.

"Well yeah, but not at the Curtis'!"

XXXXX

I think my father is worried about me. I've been acting strangely lately. Im forgetting stuff, being even more absent-minded, and it's probably because I've got a lot coming up in the next week and a half.

This Friday kicks off the weekend long district track meet, which Ponyboy will be in. I forget which events, but the gang was there when he qualified.

_One Week Earlier..._

_"C'mon Pony!" Soda screamed at the top of his lungs. Darry sat next to him, unable to tear his eyes away from the track as Ponyboy competed in the 800. He was in third and gaining. Steve watched the track nervously. So did I, with Two-Bit's arm wrapped around my waist, screaming at the top of his lungs between chugs of the beer he snuck in to the stadium._

_"CATCH 'IM PONY!" Two-Bit screamed in my ear. I couldn't scream. Well, I could, but I was too nervous to make a noise. Like if I did I'd jinx everything and Pony'd lose. He had to get at least second to qualify. Pony had already qualified in two other events, but he loved the 800. It was his big event. _

_First lap finished. Pony was falling back slightly._

_"PONY CATCH UP! C'MON!" Steve screamed, Soda, Darry, and Two-Bit yelling over him._

_I could barely watch anymore. This was nerve-wracking. As if sensing my tension, Two-Bit began rubbing my back, attempting to calm me down. Even though he was pretty worked up himself._

_Half a lap left. Pony was back in third. He was closing in on second._

_A quarter lap left. It was at this point that I found my voice. _

_"CATCH UP, PONYBOY!"_

_Sodapop looked at me a bit surprised, but shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the track. We all continued to scream as Ponyboy claimed second, crossing the line, qualifying for the 800._

_I had no idea we could get any louder than we did at that moment._

XXXXX

_Ping_

_Ping_

_Ping_

Annoying noises were coming from somewhere in my room. It was late, and I needed sleep. I had dress rehearsals all this week, and I needed to be ready.

_Ping _

_Ping_

There it is again! I got up out of my bed, and turned to the window.

Lo and behold, there was Two-Bit, throwing rocks at my window. I opened it up.

"Well hey, Romeo," I called.

"Hey yourself, Juliet," he called back. I cocked one of my eyebrows.

"Catching up on your Shakespeare, Two-Bit?"

He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Just meet me at the front door, princess."

I ran out of my room and to the front door. Two-Bit stood on the other side. I greeted him with a kiss, and pulled him inside and up to my room.

"What're you doing here?" I whispered.

"Came to see you. I was out anyway. Thought I might chance a possible jumpin' and make my way over here," he whispered in reply.

"Any particular reason you came?"

He shrugged.

"Not really. I just wanted to spend time with ya."

"At two a.m.?"

"Why not?" Two-Bit joked.

We sat down together on my bed, foreheads pressed together, breathing slowly. As cheesy as this'll sound, the moonlight bouncing of his face made him look so innocent, and even more gorgeous. I kissed his forehead.

"Ya still love me, Bee?" Two-Bit whispered.

"Of course I do. I always will."

"Me too."

He enveloped me in a huge embrace, making me feel warm and completely safe. Two-Bit smelled like tobacco, leather, alcohol, and cologne. His smell was so distinct. It made my stomach flip and my heart pound.

"Two-Bit?"

"Yes princess?"

"Do you think we'll be in love forever?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Yes," he finally said.

"But-" I began.

"No buts about it. I'll love you forever."

"What if it's just for now? What if we really aren't meant for each other?"

"Don't be so pessimistic, bumble Bee. If we really love each other, we'll be able to face every obstacle we come to, including that question itself. All I know now is that I love you. I really do, Bee," Two-Bit reassured.

I set my head against his shoulder. I pushed him back on the bed, his head on the pillow. I set my head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall slowly.

"Ya cold, Bee?" He mumbled.

"A little. Are you?"

"Yeah."

I pulled the comforter up around us. I nestled into him, feeling safe. I was exactly where I needed to be. We fell asleep that way.

By morning, he was gone, having left a note telling me he'd gone home so we wouldn't get caught in the same bed by my father. It made me smile.

He was looking out for me.

XXXXX

He came back every night that week, all the way until Thursday. Every night he'd throw rocks up against my window, and I'd invite him into my room and we'd fall asleep together. He'd be gone the next morning.

And after a week of that, Friday came. Time for the District Track Meet. Friday afternoon I pulled up my knee-high socks, put up my bouncy black hair, and headed to the school in the Curtis' truck.

"You guys ready?" I asked excitedly.

"Hell yes!" Two-Bit and Steve screamed. Soda looked back at us from the front seat, and I saw Darry smile in the mirror up in the driver's seat. Ponyboy was already at the school, having stayed after. We were all ready. I smiled at Two-Bit, and he smiled back.

XXXXX

Holy fuck, what a day. Friday was just the first day of competition, and Pony had already had competed in two of his five events. He had competed in the 200 meter, pulling in in second. Then he competed in the 400, and in that one he got first. The gang went nuts. I heard them from all the way down on the field where I was cheering. I was pretty excited too, but you know how it is. I have to be all "I-support-the-whole-team" and all that shit. I couldn't really... Express my excitement for him.

Today is Saturday, and it's already Pony's last day of competition. He had the 800, 400 relay, and 1600 relay. It's intense. The atmosphere is amazing. All these people from around the district are here, along with college scouts. I hope those scouts keep an eye on Ponyboy: he's like the devil when he gets going.

XXXXX

**A/N: Okey doke! There's that chapter for you guys. I'm gonna have some more conflict in the next chapter for you guys. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	17. An Unfeeling, Selfish Prick

**Author's Note: Keep reading you guys! I've been getting great reviews. Keep it up. Please review so I know what you what you guys like and how I could improve. I don't own The Outsiders.**

XXXXX

"That's all pretty great about Pony, isn't it?" Two-Bit asked me as he walked me home from Slash J's. We had watched Steve and Soda barrel race after Pony's track meet, which had been successful. He placed either in first, second, or third in each event he competed in. We were all proud of him.

_"I wish Dal and Johnny were here," he told us. _

_We all looked at him sadly. Then I smiled._

_"We do too, baby. We wish they could've seen you do so well."_

_Ponyboy smiled back at me. We all enveloped him in a group hug, even Steve. It had been a wonderful weekend. _

And now it was the night before the play, and I was nervous as hell.

"Yeah, real great," I replied distractedly.

"I swear, he's like a road runner or the Tasmanian devil or somethin'! He's like greased lightning!" Two-Bit joked, going into his high-pitched laugh. I tried to laugh with him, but I was too nervous. He must've noticed, because he wrapped his arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"No, Two-Bit. Not at all. I'm not about to do something that'll draw attention to me, and I'm not gonna be watched by a ton of people, all forming opinions of me in their heads. I'm not nervous at all," I retorted sarcastically.

"Would you calm down? I didn't mean to piss you off, and I sure as hell didn't deserve that response, ya here?" Two-Bit yelled.

"How 'bout you calm down? You give me those sorts of responses all the time! Why can't I?" I yelled back.

He was stumped. Then his face got screwed up, and he was officially pissed.

"You don't need to snap back at me," he growled. "I was just trying to get you calmed down about tomorrow! You don't have to be pissed at me! I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need help, Two-Bit."

"You know, that's your problem. You don't ever want any help. Us guys just want to make sure you're OK, and you get all defensive. You don't need to be tough all the time."

I scoffed. I hated fighting like this, but sometimes you just had to, you know? But this fight felt... Different.

"Look who's talking. When you have a problem, you just drown your sorrows in alcohol. You know, I'm glad Ponyboy took Dallas and Johnny dying so hard. At least we know he cares. At least we know he feels and has emotions. You're as stoic as a Soviet!"

"Well then maybe you should be with Ponyboy! You two sure would make interestin' conversation, always gripin' about shit!" Two-Bit roared. "You know, you're the one that doesn't show any emotion! You didn't cry at Dal and Johnnycake's funerals, you only cry when things don't go your way, which doesn't happen very often, I might add. When people don't understand you, you get all tight! You don't care about other people's problems! Get the fuck over yourself!"

I was a bit taken aback by that. This was like a fight the two of us might've had when I had first moved here. We hadn't had a fight like this since.

"Since when have you had this opinion of me?! And what do you mean by 'Get over yourself'?" I asked in a slightly calmer manner.

"I meant that you need to get off your high horse and just go with it! Quit worrying about what's gonna happen and if it's what you want. Forget about what you want!"

I stared at him. We were standing at the corner of Pickett and Sutton. The activity was slowing down around town, at least on the streets. It felt like just me and Two-Bit.

"Ya know Bridget, maybe you're still just a soc. An unfeeling, selfish prick. You just want to be left alone and have everything go your way," Two-Bit said shakily and low.

"You can just shut up Keith Matthews! Don't label me! That's all that's been done to me since I got here! You can just shut your trap!" I yelled shakily. I could feel myself begin to break down, and the tears started falling. Two-Bit just stared at me.

"So now you cry? You cry because I insulted you?" He asked angrily.

"No, I'm crying because the guy who I thought loved me insulted me!" I yelled back viciously. My body was shaking. Two-Bit continued to stare at me.

"Ya know what Bridget? Maybe you were right. Maybe our 'love' was only temporary. Maybe we aren't right for each other. I can't imagine who'd want to be with you though," Two-Bit spat.

"What does that mean?" I whispered. "What do you mean it was only temporary?" I continued, my voice rising.

"I mean," he began. "That I don't love you like I thought I did. I can't even remember why I liked ya in the first place. The guys must've gotten to me or somethin' about how 'great' you supposedly are"

I stared at him dumbfounded. Was he... Breaking up with me?

"You mean to say you're breaking up with me?" I asked surprisingly calm. He nodded.

"Yes. And why not?" he said coolly.

"Where is this coming from, Two-Bit?! I mean, everything was just fine. We don't have to let one fight year us apart!"

"Well maybe I've reevaluated our relationship. Besides, you didn't want to be together in the first place. When I kissed you that night when you got that part... I-I don't know what I was thinking."

"Wait," I began. "You've reevaluated our relationship in just this one fight?"

"Yes! I have a feeling this is your real side. A snide, unfeeling, selfish bitch," Two-Bit said coldly.

"Well Two-Bit, then maybe this is a good lesson for you to learn. You can't always look at the world through rose-colored glasses. This earth sure as hell isn't all jokes and full of people smiling 'til it hurts with sunshine coming out of their asses! Grow up! Look at things the way I do sometimes, and this wouldn't feel so unusual," I roared back. This was getting ugly.

"Look at the world like YOU DO!?" He roared. "Like a cynical, pessimistic, self-conscious person? Yeah, right," he scoffed. "I sure as fuckin' hell wanna look at the world the way you do. I don't wanna fight with you Bridget. I only get into rumbles 'cuz everyone else does and it's a way to blow off steam. But with you... It just proves to me that you're an ass. Goodbye, Bridget Stevens."

I watched him walk off. I stood alone on the corner. I turned to walk home, feeling numb.

I'd lost him. That one fight, that one STUPID fight made me lose him.

Maybe he was right. Maybe I was unfeeling and selfish. All I really did was worry about what people thought of me. I never bothered to ask Two-Bit about his problems. When he first told me he "loved" me, he had been jumped not too long ago, and I was too wrapped up in my problems to notice. I felt awful. My heart ached, and felt as though it had jumped up into my throat.

XXXXX

I stumbled through the front door of my house. My father must've heard me, because he walked out from the kitchen as soon as I closed the door.

"Hey BeeBee! How's Keith?" He asked smiling.

I just stared at him. Then I shook my head.

"Keith? Oh, yeah, um... Yeah we broke up. We aren't together anymore, so I really don't give two shits how he is," I replied nonchalantly.

It was my father's turn to stare at me. He tried to stop me as I trudged up the stairs, but I brushed him off. I walked into my room and went to lie down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling, naturally thinking of how Two-Bit had recently been sleeping on this very bed with me just a few nights ago. That's when the tears came back.

"BeeBee? Honey, could you open the door please?" My father asked, gently knocking on my bedroom door. I got up, wiping my eyes, and opened the door. My fatter stood on the other side. He enveloped me in a hug, and I quietly wept into his shoulder.

"What happened Bridget?" He whispered.

"We fought," I began shakily. "It was awful, daddy. We haven't fought like that in so long. Not since before we were together. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I... Unfeeling? Selfish? A prick?"

My father laughed a bit before letting out a sigh. We sat down together on my bed.

"Is that what he said to you?"

"Yeah..."

He looked at me sympathetically.

"Bridget, you're human," he began. "I've known you my whole life, and while I've seen you be completely absorbed in yourself before, you aren't unfeeling, and you certainly aren't a bad person. There must be more to what happened. There must be more behind why he left you."

I nodded. I was tired and sad, an wanted to be left alone.

"Goodnight, daddy."

"G'night dear."

He kissed my forehead and left the room.

I felt a bit better about myself, but I didn't really care.

I missed Two-Bit.

XXXXX

"Bee! Phone for you!" My dad called.

"Alright! I'll take it up here!" I called back.

Once again, I picked up the receiver on my princess phone, secretly wishing it was Two-Bit. But alas, it was not.

"Bee! Are you okay? How're you feeling?" The person on the other end called into the phone.

"Um... Who is this?" I asked. The person on the other end laughed.

"Sorry, Bee. It's Soda."

"Oh. Hey Soda. What's up?"

"What else?"

I sighed. He knew.

"How'd you find out?" I sighed into the phone.

"Two-Bit stumbled through the door last night 100% drunk, and he started talking about how you guys fought. He said he didn't need ya anymore. And then he threw up all over the floor. All of this happened at about... 2:30 a.m."

I laughed slightly, but I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"This all sounds very familiar, doesn't it?" I said, trying to smile.

"Yeah. The night he came in drunk tellin' us he kissed ya. I'm so sorry Bee. I am. So, so sorry. We all are," Soda sighed sympathetically into the phone. I smiled.

"Thanks Sodapop. You're too good to me."

I could practically hear him smile on the other end.

"Aw, shucks Bee. You're just one of my best pals, that's all. You did the same thing with the Sandy thing. You're a good friend Bee. I'm just returning the favor."

Now I was grinning ear-to-ear.

"You're a sweetheart. I gotta go to school now, but I'll see ya tonight, right?"

"Front row! And it'll be all of us. Don't ya worry."

"Alright. Bye Sodapop."

"Bye Bee."

XXXXX

**A/N: This chapter was hard to write. But don't worry! I plan on publishing... Two more chapters in Bridget's story. Don't be sad about that though. I'll keep the stories for the Outsiders coming!**

**Keep up the reading! I'd love reviews! **


	18. Anything Goes

**Author's Note: Well hello there! So change from last chapter: I'm probably gonna do three more chapters, which includes this one. This chapter might be a bit shorter, and it'll be structured differently. To get the viewpoint from all the characters, I'm going to write in the perspective of each of the gang, which'll be in italics. I'll switch over back to Bridget's POV by the end, and that'll be in regular font.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Love feedback!**

XXXXX

_"Sadie dear, go get my black heels from my closet, would you?" _

_"Sure mom."_

_My mother and sister were gettin ready for tonight's play. They've been very excited for it. Ever since Bridget got the part so long ago._

_'Don't think about her,' I keep telling myself. It still hurts. And so does my head. _

_I'm such a jackass. Telling her off like that. But hey, she deserved it. She was gettin' all high 'n mighty. _

_"Keith, aren't you going to get ready?" My mother asked from my door. "You've been lying in bed all day. It's time to get up, dear."_

_I sighed._

_"I don't know, ma," I said turning to her. She was right; I'd been lying around all day. I didn't bother going to school today. It would hurt too much. Plus I could barely get up this morning._

_"Keith Matthews, I know you're in pain. But you've made a promise to Bridget and the boys. Please dear. C'mon."_

_"No," I pouted stubbornly. Like a two-year-old. My mother walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. She started to rub my back._

_"Honey. Please. It'll just be worse if you don't go."_

_"I know, ma."_

_"Then get up."_

_She left the room as I rose from my bed. _

_I searched for something decent to wear. As a greaser, the need for nice clothing doesn't usually arise. But tonight called for that attire, so I settled on a long-sleeved, button-up shirt and dress pants. I searched for some form of dress shoe, but could only find a pair of boots in my closet. As I pulled them out, I discovered something behind them._

_It was a picture, dated "October, 1967." It was of the whole gang, and yes, that includes Bridget, Dallas, and Johnny. Seeing Johnny and Dal in the picture, looking almost just like they did when we last saw them, was a haunting feeling. They were gone. _

_Then what Bridget said last night came to mind:_

_"You know, I'm glad Ponyboy took Dallas and Johnny dying so hard. At least we know he cares. At least we know he feels and has emotions."_

_That hit me hard. It made sense. Ponyboy had taken their deaths VERY hard. It was sad to see him those couple months after. And at his track meet when he mentioned wishing they were there? I'm pretty sure I almost-almost cried._

_Maybe she was right. Maybe I am unfeeling._

_"Keith! Aren't you going to meet up with the boys at the Curtis'?" My mother called up the stairs._

_"Yeah ma!" I called back._

_I pushed Bridget out of my mind, and sauntered downstairs. Yes, sauntered. It's quite attractive when I saunter. _

_XXXXX_

_"Darry, have you seen my white dress-shirt?" I called from my room, standing only in my boxers._

_"Check my room; I ironed," Darry called back. He was already dressed. I, of course, was the furthest from ready. Ponyboy was ahead of me, already buttoning up his shirt and washing up._

_"Soda, do we have any more hair grease?" Ponyboy asked me as he checked himself out in the mirror. His hair was now completely back to how it used to be. Long and dark. I smiled when I saw it; it brought an air of familiarity with it._

_"Hurry it up Soda! We ain't got all night!" Darry called firmly._

_I was excited to see Bee perform. She was a real good singer, I tell ya what. We all thought so. Even Dal did when he was still around. Like her voice showed him there were a few good things in the world._

_Of course, I believe there's plenty of good in the world._

_"HELLO CURTIS'!"_

_XXXXX_

_"Hello Two-Bit."_

_"How are ya, Darry?"_

_"Fine."_

_Two-Bit walked into the kitchen._

_"Don't go lookin' for a beer or cake! Do ya wanna fuck up your shirt?"_

_Two-Bit just shrugged. I shook my head at him. I think he knew I was pretty sore at him. Sore at him for breaking Bee's heart. I don't hate him, I'm just extremely pissed at him._

_"Are you two slow-pokes ready yet?" I called to my brothers._

_"Yeah Sodapop let's go!" Steve yelled from behind me. He had just come in through the door, letting it slam shut. _

_ "I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Soda muttered as he came out from the hall, Pony close behind. They actually cleaned up alright. All of them, even Steve._

_I walked into the kitchen, and saw that Two-Bit was just standin' and starin' out the window. He looked... Lost._

_"Two-Bit."_

_"Yeah, Dar?"_

_"I just wanna let ya know that I'm glad you're coming. Even under the current circumstances," I told him somberly._

_"Yeah, yeah Dar. You're welcome," he mumbled back._

_"Really, Two-Bit. It'll mean a lot to her."_

_Two-Bit finally turned to me. He wasn't happy, I'll give ya that._

_"A promise is a promise, Dar."_

_He left me with that._

_XXXXX_

_Boy, was I excited. I really was. I wondered if it would be like seeing a Broadway play. The kind Bridget talks about all the time. _

_"You guys ready?" Darry yelled._

_"Yeah!" We all called._

_ Steve and Soda headed towards Two-Bit's car. Darry got into the driver's seat, and Two-Bit lagged behind a bit._

_"C'mon Two!" I yelled._

_"I'm comin' Pony," he half-heartedly yelled back. I knew why he was so upset. He was sore about Bee. I was mad at him about that. There was no way Bee could've started a fight like they apparently got into. I always thought she wasn't one to start fights. Not intentionally. She was the one to end them. And I guess that fight WAS the end._

_We were all piled into Two's car. Everyone seemed excited. I wished Johnny was here to see her. He had always thought she was real good at singin'. Everyone thought so._

_I sat in between Soda and Steve, and Steve was none too happy about it. He was gripin' about it until Darry told him to can it. That shut him up; you don't resist anything Darry said. It was law._

_"What play is she in, again?" Steve asked._

_"Anything Goes. Haven't you been listenin', Steve?" I told him sarcastically. _

_"Of course I have dipshit!" He yelled into my ear._

_"Leave him alone, Steve," Darry commanded._

_Again, what he says is law._

_XXXXX_

_The place was packed. I didn't know our auditorium could have this many people in it. I guess I wouldn't be the authority on that though; I don't come to school functions. I'm just here for Bee. She's one of my best buds._

_"C'mere Steve," Sodapop called to me._

_I walked on over to him. We were takin' out seats. I saw Ms. Matthews, Two-Bit's little sister, Mr. Stevens, and some other woman who was with him all sittin' together. I wondered if the woman was Mr. Stevens' date. She looked to be about in his league._

_I sat myself to the left of Soda, on the outside. I wasn't gonna bother Two-Bit right now. He was yakkin' it up with Pony, and he was in a pretty bad space right now._

_'Let the kid deal with 'im' I thought. _

_Soda wasn't kiddin' when he said front row. We were front 'n center. _

_"Nice seats, huh?" I whispered to 'im._

_"Yeah, real nice. Hey, Steve-O?"_

_"Yeah buddy?"_

_"I'm worried."_

_"'Bout what?"_

_"Bee and Two."_

_"Why?"_

_"Whaddya mean 'why'? Isn't it obvious? I'm mad at Two-Bit for breakin' her heart, upset that Bee let 'im, and just not happy with the whole situation."_

_"I ain't either, Soda. But what're we gonna do?"_

_Sodapop looked at me sadly for a minute, and then opened his mouth again._

_"I don't know Steve. But we gotta do somethin'. They're two of our ear buds, and I know you liked seeing them together. We just gotta figure something out."_

_He turned his attention to the stage. More people were still filing in. It was packed. I looked at the gang. Well, what was left of us. If Dal and Johnnycakes were here, who knows if any of this stuff would actually be happening. Maybe Bee and Two-Bit would still be together. Maybe Dal would've beaten some sense into him. He told me that Bee was like a little sister. He had his eye out for her. I can't count the times he stood up for her against guys like Tim Shepard. _

_I just wish they were here right now._

XXXXX

"You excited, Bridget?!" One of my co-stars squealed. It was Diana Sharp. She played Hope Harcourt. Frankly, I think she was jealous if me for getting the lead female role, but hey. What're ya going to do?

"To tell the truth, I'm scared shitless," I replied. Diana just giggled.

"Don't you worry. You have a great voice, and you've done a great job in rehearsal. Just go out there and show them what you've got!"

I smiled at her and nodded. Then I looked at myself in the mirror backstage. The opening scene was in a nightclub, so I was dressed in that attire. I wasn't acting as a performer; I was acting as Reno getting a drink with Billy, then breaking out into "I Get A Kick Out of You." Yep. Just like that.

"Everyone! Places!" The director called.

I ran to my spot on stage, and sat down at my barstool. It reminded me of one of the barstools at Buck's. Yuck.

I could hear Mrs. White give a few words, and the audience quiet down. I tried to relax. I looked down at the tumbler I was holding, wishing it was full of brandy.

'God I sound like Two-Bit,' I thought. But I couldn't think about him. Not now. No need to drown my sorrows in alcohol like he does.

The curtain pulled aside.

And there they were.

XXXXX

**A/N: Another chapter done! Just two more! Don't worry, I'll have more stories for you guys. I've really enjoyed writing this, and I don't want to stop. **

**I LOVE reviews and feedback, so please review if you can when you're done! It'd mean a lot to me! **

**Keep reading!**


	19. A Lesson in Trust

**Author's Note: Hey again! Here's the second-to-last chapter! Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Oh sweet baby Jesus. I can't feel my feet, but I don't care. I'm taking a bow in front of everyone in the audience, having just finished the show. I stood in front of everyone in Reno's wedding dress, and looking out at everyone. All I can think is... Well, I'm not really thinking. Just smiling like an idiot. I think I might've been laughing a bit, too. The curtains closed, and I was squealing with all the other girls backstage about how good everything went. All social rules forgotten. It was a wonderful moment for me. For all of us.

I stood out in the hallway, talking to Diana, when I felt someone shake my shoulder. I turned around.

Ponyboy, Soda, Steve, Darry, and even Two-Bit stood behind me, smiles plastered on their faces. Well, Two-Bit looked a bit grim. He wasn't even looking at me.

"Hey guys!" I squealed.

Soda came up and wrapped his arms around me, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You were amazing, Bee!" Soda yelled. "I had no idea you were even that good!"

"You were the best one up their, no doubt," Steve added. I smiled at him and then gave him a huge hug around the middle. He seemed a bit taken aback by that; the two of us really weren't that emotional. But he didn't seem to care.

"So you think I was good?" I asked timidly.

They all nodded furiously, and Darry looked exasperated.

"Now what kind of a question is that?" Darry asked. I began to answer him, but then I looked at Two-Bit. His face was hard.

"What do you want?" He snarled at someone behind me. I turned around.

It was Cherry.

"H-hey Bridget," she whispered, stumbling.

"Hi Cherry," I greeted back coolly. "What do you want?"

She looked a bit uncomfortable. I don't blame her; she'd been giving me the cold shoulder since the rumble, and now she decides to talk to me?

"I-I just wanted to say... And I bet you'll hear this a hundred times, but you were really good tonight. Who knows? Maybe you'll even make a career out of it."

"Thanks."

The guys looked tense, like they'd clobber her the second anything started to go wrong.

"And," she continued, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know that ever since... Ever since Bob died I've been a real jerk to you. I know..."

"Cherry," I cut in.

"What?"

"I know you're sorry. You should be. You've really fucked me over these past months. But thanks. I'll see you around."

She smiled a bit.

"Alright. See ya around Bridget."

Cherry turned to walk off. I watched her for a couple seconds. Secretly, I was glad she said sorry. Maybe this was a step in the right direction for us. I turned back to the guys.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward," Two-Bit half-joked. He was smiling a bit now. It made me feel better to see him like that.

"Ya know Bee," Pony began, "I'm sure Dal and Johnny would've liked ya just fine tonight."

I stared at him, mouth hanging open at the mention of our two dead friends. I had a feeling he was right. It hurt to remember them though. I wished they were here right now. I wish Johnny could praise me in his quiet way, and Dallas would try his damnedest to keep his cool, but he'd finally crack and praise me too. It was too much to think about, but I couldn't help it.

I put my hands on my face. I pursed my lips together trying not to cry, but it was no use. The sob that was sitting in the back of my throat came up, and I started sobbing. Almost uncontrollably, but not quite. I glommed on to the nearest of the gang. I have no idea who.

That is, until he started talking.

"It's OK Bee. We know its hard," the person whispered.

I looked up to see who I was holding.

It was Two-Bit.

XXXXX

"_So ya miss us, huh? That digs okay," Dally told me coolly._

_"Of course I miss you guys! You'd be stupid to not think so!" I spat back._

_"Calm down you guys," Johnny whispered._

_"Sorry Johnny," Dal and I mumbled. Then Dallas looked at me._

_"Ya know what Bee? You and Two were wrong about each other."_

_"What is that supposed to mean? You're the one who told me to go with him."_

_"No, you weren't wrong about that. That's not what I meant. The two of you were wrong about not being able to feel. You feel, you just don't show it. You think you have to be tough for everyone"_

_"Look who's talking," Johnny mumbled jokingly. I smiled, and Dallas sent him a playful glare._

_"Ah Johnny. I think poor Dallas here feels too much. He feels so much he got himself killed," I said. Dallas smiled._

_"You got that right, babe. Now listen to me. You need to get back with Two. He loves ya Bee. He does. We all do. Even a hard guy like me. You're the only thing that jackass clown takes seriously, ya here? I know you need Two-Bit."_

_Dallas lit a cigarette, and offered one to Johnny. He refused._

_"I don't know Dal..." I began. He cut me off._

_"Do it for us. Please," Dallas begged. I'd never heard him beg before. I sighed._

_"Alright Dallas," I gave in sweetly. "I'll do it for you."_

_He smiled, and so did Johnny._

_"Thanks BeeBee."_

I woke up breathing hard.

I had to get back with Two-Bit.

XXXXX

I was sitting across from my father at the kitchen table. It was quiet.

"Bridget," my father began.

"Yeah dad?"

"I was going to tell you earlier, but I never got the chance. Did you see the woman I was with last night?"

"Yeah. Who is she?"

"Her name is Lana Dunaway. I met her at work. She and I have been... What do you call it... Going out."

I stared at him. My father had never dated before, and I never imagined him doing so. Not that my father was unattractive, I mean, he helped make me. But date? This was a new concept.

"That digs OK with me dad. You can date."

He laughed a bit.

"If course I can, but I just... Well I've been seeing her for awhile. I just didn't know when to tell you."

I wondered how long awhile was.

"How long is 'awhile'?" I pried.

He hesitated before answering.

"Probably since... February."

I sat back in my chair. FEBRUARY!? It's May. That's three months he's kept this woman from me. Wonderful.

"Okay dad. That's great. I'm going to the Curtis' now. Bye," I said abruptly. I got up and left.

XXXXX

"He's been seeing this woman since February, Soda! That's three months! He hasn't mentioned her once!" I lamented to Soda. I was sitting next to him on the Curtis' sofa feeling sorry for myself.

"Do you have work today?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not until four-thirty. You can come with me 'n Steve later on if ya want," he offered.

"Sounds fine with me."

The two of us just sorta sat there. What else was there to do? It was a Saturday afternoon. Ponyboy was off with Two-Bit somewhere. Darry was at work. Steve was... Well I don't know where Steve was, but he was somewhere.

"Get up," Soda ordered suddenly. I looked up at him.

"Why?"

"'Cuz we're gonna go do somethin'. Seriously, I'm bored," Soda replied.

"What do you want to do?"

"I dunno, but I've just gotta get outta the house. I'll leave a note for Darry; you go put your shoes on."

I complied, pulling on my Converse. I seriously wondered what we were going to do. With Sodapop Curtis, you never know.

"C'mon," he said as he pulled me up. He grabbed my hand and we headed out the door.

XXXXX

It turns out that Soda just wanted to walk around. We just talked. It was nice. Soda and I don't do enough.

"OK. You won't believe this, Bee, but I hafta tell you. The weirdest thing happened to me yesterday at the DX."

"Alright Soda. Shoot."

"OK, so this car pulls up for a fill-up ya know? I head over to his car, fill up the tank, and then he says to me 'Hey grease, ya know Bridget Stevens, right?' And I told him yes I did, and she's one of my best pals."

He stopped briefly to smile at me, and then continued.

"Anyway, then this guy says 'Well I'm Jerry Thompson.' I recognized the name as the guy who tried to force himself on ya. So I tell the guy to go fuck himself, and he just smiles like some creep. Then he gets outta his car. Steve must've heard me or something, 'cuz he's over here now, standing behind me with his arms crossed. Then this Jerry creep hits me in square in the jaw..."

"Where're you going with this Soda?" I interrupted.

"You'll see, you'll see. So anyway, Steve gets real pissed and hits him right back, and asks him what the hell he hit me for, and the guy says 'For making her into a grease-ball.' Well then Steve and I just let 'im have it. He was a bloody mess by the time we were through with 'im. He scrambled off, got into his lil' ol' Mustang, and drove off," he finished, smiling like a jackass.

I stared at him.

"What's so good about that?" I asked.

"We beat that guy up! He's a real ass. I'm glad Two-Bit was able to get you away from him that night."

At the mention of Two-Bit, I got tense. That wound was still fresh. We'd only split two days ago. It felt like longer though. Soda must've noticed me tense up because he wrapped his arm around me.

"Sorry Bridget. I didn't mean to bring that up."

I just nodded. That's when I though of Dally. What he said. I thought I should tell Soda. He'd understand.

"Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Last night, I had a dream with Johnny and Dallas in it."

Soda turned to me, bewilderment in his eyes.

"You what?" He whispered.

XXXXX

I told Soda all about the dream I'd had. How Dallas told me I had to get back with Two-Bit, and he'd told me in a previous dream to go with him, and how that would be the best thing for us.

"It felt so real, Soda. Now I feel as though I should get back with him," I told Soda.

"Do you think you should? Is that what you want?"

I looked at him sideways.

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?"

"You seem to be. Now answer my question. Is that what you want?"

I looked down at the ground. Was it? I didn't know.

"I dunno. I don't wanna get hurt again, Soda. Besides, I already fucked our relationship up anyway. He wasn't the only one being an asshole that night."

Soda smirked.

"Ya know, even in death, Dallas always gets what he wants. Doesn't he?" Soda asked, rather philosophically. It was my turn to smile.

"Yep. Dallas Winston always gets what he wants."

XXXXX

"So. You're sayin' that Dallas told you to get back with Two-Bit in a dream? That's fucked up, Bee."

Soda and I told Steve what had happened when we got to the DX. He was pretty skeptical.

"Anyway Steve," Soda began, "We need to find a way to get them back together, whether they like it at first or not."

Suddenly, the bell over the front door rang.

"Hey Sodapop!"

It was Ponyboy. And Two-Bit. Poor Pony's been dragged around anywhere and everywhere by Two-Bit. I actually thought it was sort of sweet. I think Pony was just relieved to be with someone besides Two.

"Well hey Pony, Two-Bit," Soda nodded.

"Hey Soda, hey Steve-o."

Two-Bit looked at me, then looked away. Steve rolled his eyes, and then smacked Two-Bit upside the head.

"What the hell, Steve! Why in the hell didn't anyone warn me that was comin'?" Two-Bit whined. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Maybe you deserved it Two-Bit," I said coolly.

"Who invited her in here?" He hissed back.

"Shuddup, Two-Bit," Ponyboy mumbled.

That got him a glare.

"And why should I?" He hissed.

"'Cuz ya don't hate her like you think you do," Soda explained.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm bein' a stubborn ass."

"Maybe you are."

XXXXX

Ping

Ping

Ping

'What the hell?' I thought. What asshole would throw rocks at my window at... Two fuckin' a.m.? I got up and walked over to the window. Two-Bit stood in the grass. He looked up at me.

"Why hello Bridget!" He called up. I shushed him.

"Why hello Two-Bit. Are you drunk or something?" I whisper/yelled back.

"I've had a couple beers, but that's it. Promise. Meet me at the front door."

I watched him walk off as I shut my window. I didn't want to, but it's like my body was ahead of my brain and made me.

I opened the front door, and instead of letting him in, I came out,

"What do you want, Two-Bit?" I asked softly.

"I wanted to say I was sorry. Sorry for what I said to you."

I just stared at him, stammering.

"Y-y-you want to say SORRY?" I choked out.

"Yep. Hear me out Bee. What I said to you the other day... I don't think it's entirely untrue. But... That's not all I see in you. I don't just see the bad. I see the good, and there's a lot more good than bad in you. I'm not lying. If I were lying, you'd be able to tell."

I nodded, smirking a bit at that last statement.

"Anyway, I mean... I can't stay away from you. I can't stop thinking about you. You're always in my head. It's only been a few days, and I'm already crawling back to ya! Honey, I need you back."

I shook my head.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I just don't..."

"I brought somethin' for ya," he interrupted. He pulled something from inside his jacket, and handed it to me.

"It's a photograph," I stated bluntly.

"Yep. I found it right before I left to see you in that play. I looked at it a lot, and I've noticed a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"For one, look at how you and I are positioned. We've put as much space as possible between us, but we're looking at each other with a sideways glance. I think that's interesting," he finished.

"Anything else?" I questioned.

He hemmed and hawed for a second before answering.

"Well... No. I was just trying to sound smart by saying I noticed a lot of stuff. Guess I was just trying to impress ya," Two-Bit laughed. I laughed with him.

"Why'd you give me this, Two-Bit?" I wondered aloud.

"Because I wanted to show you what our past was. Back then, we didn't seem to get along, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, just a month later, we were together. After all the crap we'd said to each other, all the moments we thought one hated the other, it wasn't true. Soda told me what Dal told you in that dream. Whether or not you take that seriously, Bee, he's right. Whether or not it's really him talkin' to ya, he's right. I love ya Bee. No matter how we fight. No matter what I say. That night... My temper got the best of me. I shouldn't have walked away from you. That made me look like a real jackass. Believe me, Bridget. I love you."

He looked at me pleadingly in the eye. I could feel my expression go soft against my will. But then I thought of something. 'Wonderful' I thought. 'I'm going to blow it with what I'm about to say.'

"I don't want us to be on-again off-again, Two-Bit. I don't want our relationship to be that way."

"Like me and Cathy used to be?"

"Well, yes. I don't want us to start up our relationship again, and then break it off every other week. I don't want that, Two. I couldn't stand that."

Two-Bit seemed to understand. He nodded solemnly. He looked back up at me, his grey eyes cutting into my green ones.

"That won't be us, Bridget. I won't let that be us. I promise," he sighed.

My heart felt like it was going to rip in two. He seemed to mean every word he said, but could I trust him?

Yes. I could.

XXXXX

**A/N: There! The second-to-last chapter! One more after this, and I think it'll be more of an epilogue. I've really enjoyed writing this, so expect more Two-BitxBridget stories in the future, including the gang. **


	20. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well, here it is. The end of the story. It's sorta like the epilogue. I've enjoyed writing it. More to come, I promise!**

XXXXX

I guess you could say I'm a fool for "crawling back" to Two-Bit, but who the hell cares? I do love him. And he loves me back. I always thought when you were just 17 and 19, you couldn't know who you loved. You were too young to understand the complexities, and that you were too young to be right.

Well, I've been through a lot with Two-Bit and the gang, and I'm pretty damn sure about this. One-hundred percent goddamn sure. So there you go.

As of now, Two-Bit and I were walking over to the DX hand in hand. He was carrying a Bud in his left and my hand in his right. We were going to see Soda and Steve. Today was the first day of summer, and we were looking forward to an easy one. My father told me we could visit New York. I'm not too sure if I wanna go yet. I love New York, but if I'd never moved to Tulsa, I'd of never met the guys, and they're the best things that've ever happened to me.

We walked through the front door of the DX, hearing the bell ring as the door slammed shut.

"Hellloo boys!" Two-Bit yelled loudly. "Guess what wonderful bit of news I received today?"

"What?" We all questioned. "All" meant me, Soda, Pony, and Steve.

"I," Two-Bit began as he pulled an envelope from his jacket, "Will be graduating junior year, and entering senior year this September at Will Rogers."

The guys gave whoops of approval, saluting him and patting him on the back. I kissed his cheek, and he smiled down at me.

"Well, can't say I expected that reaction. You'd think I'm some sorta hero or somethin'!" Two-Bit cried jokingly. We all laughed. Honestly, this is the first time in awhile that everything had seemed normal.

"Has it been slow today?" I asked Soda and Steve.

"Yeah, not too much activity. It's cool," Soda responded. I nodded knowingly back. Then the bell on the door rang again.

"Hey Dar!" Soda called giddily. "Guess what Two-Bit here has done!"

"Did the klepto steal himself a new blade?" Darry guessed.

"Good guess Darry, but no. It's an achievement of almost equal importance," Two-Bit responded, laughing a bit at his own joke. "I will be starting my senior year this fall."

Darry smiled, and clapped him on the back.

"What average did ya have?"

"C. Pretty damn good if you ask me."

"Well," I began, "C is average."

"I'm average?!" Two-Bit asked amazed. I nodded.

"YES! I'm average!" He screamed at the sky. I pursed my lips and smiled. Darry chuckled a bit, Soda, Steve, and Pony all cracked huge grins.

"So y'all have any summer plans?" I asked.

"Bangin' you, but other than that, no," Two-Bit said sheepishly. The other guys said no.

"I was just wondering because my father was saying he and I could go visit New York this summer. But if you guys will be alone..."

"Don't worry 'bout it. You deserve to be able to go back. We'll be waiting here for ya," Ponyboy cut in. The other guys nodded. I smiled at him.

"So I guess I have your permission."

XXXXX

"So Bridget. Bumble Bee. Honey," Two-Bit began by rattling off all his pet names for me, "How was your first year in Tulsa?"

I thought for a second. It was midnight, and Two-Bit and I were staring out the open window in my room. The warm summer air surrounded us. He had his arm wrapped around me protectively.

"Well," I began, "It was different. Sorta hard. Sad. But at the same time... Wonderful. It was wonderful because I met you guys. And I got together with you. And I was in that play. I met new people and I learned a lot."

Two-Bit smiled his toothy grin at me, and cocked an eyebrow.

"So are ya glad that daddy's a prof?" He questioned sorta jokingly. I smirked and nodded.

"Definitely."

He kissed my temple. I had my attention turned towards the window. Everything I told him was true. This year was hard because I'd lost two of my best friends, but I think my relationships with the other guys, and especially Two, became stronger for it. Now I know that might sound cheesy. In fact, I know it does. But cheesy stuff happens, right? Right.

"Did you see that, Bee?" Two-Bit asked, pulling me out of my own thoughts.

"What?"

"Meteor shower. Let's go outside and check it out."

I followed him outside, and the two of us looked up at the sky. Sure as the sun, there were hundreds of shooting stars falling.

"Well. Ya gonna make a wish?" He asked.

"What would I wish for?" I answered back with a question.

"For me to make a move on ya!" He joked. Two-Bit started laughing his ass off, and I smiled.

"Aw, Bee. You're too serious."

"I know."

"Lighten up."

"Okay."

We were silent for a minute. Then Two walked over and wrapped his arm around me, and started placing numerous kisses all over me.

"I love ya, Bee."

"I know you do."

"Then say it back."

I sighed, and then smiled.

"Two-Bit Matthews, I love you."

XXXXX

**A/N: And there it is! My first Outsiders story. I've had a blast writing it. If you left a review, it'd really make my day. I need encouragement. **

**I plan on doing more stories for the Outsiders with Bridget. Maybe some without, like before she moved to Tulsa. Lengthy stories an one-shots and such. Thanks for reading.**

**-Director99**


End file.
